El rey del juego
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Durante los eventos que tienen lugar en Book of Atlantic, la figura amenazante de Undertaker se cierne sobre Ciel y Sebastian. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en ese momento el barco no hubiera colapsado? Si el antiguo Shinigami no hubiera tenido clemencia por el demonio, las cosas habrían resultado diferentes. Muy diferentes. (Spoliers de los capítulos 130 a 134 del manga)
1. Caída

N. de A: Dedicado con cariño a MariSeverus, quien encendió la llama de mi inspiración para escribir sobre Undertaker. Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Cae. Ha sido arrojado por uno de los balcones y cae. Sebastian se arroja sobre él, en un intento por salvarlo del mortal impacto. Inútil. La enorme guadaña del Undertaker lo atraviesa de lado a lado y no son sus manos las que llegan a tocarlo, sino su sangre. La sangre de un demonio.

Ciel puede sentir el vértigo subir hasta su garganta, la poderosa atracción de la gravedad sobre su cuerpo y el inevitable terror ante la proximidad de la muerte.

Ésta vez, no hay nada que lo separe del abismo y él cae.

¿Cuándo?

¿Cuándo comenzó a caer en verdad?

¿Fue en ese barco, arrojado por la fuerza del Undertaker?

¿O quizás antes..?

Su mano aferraba otra mano oscura, casi intangible. Demoníaca. Su boca susurraba las palabras malditas y en su cuerpo se sellaba un contrato. Su vida era acompañada por la constante presencia de un mayordomo negro...

¿Allí fue que su caída comenzó?

No.

Ya no puede negarlo. El suelo está demasiado cerca y él no puede mentir cuando el final se encuentra tan próximo.

Su caída comenzó antes. Mucho antes de conocer al demonio. Antes de que su familia fuera asesinada, antes de su secuestro, antes..

* * *

Era tan felíz. Mamá y papá habían hecho que los sirvientes prepararan el hogar para recibir la navidad. Los aromas de la comida recién preparada llenaban sus sentidos. Los obsequios eran dignos del mejor fabricante de juguetes de toda Inglaterra. Todos reían y disfrutaban de las festividades. Era querido, era especial, podía tener todo lo que quería, todo..

Excepto.

"Él será algún día, la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive" Había dicho aquel día su madre, con la más cálida de las sonrisas.

Ellos eran iguales, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, todo era igual en ellos, amaba a su hermano como a una parte de sí mismo. Sin embargo ese día..

Una brecha se había abierto entre los dos. Solo uno heredaría el título. Un título que a él no le importaba, que jamás había tenido relevancia en su vida...ahora se convertía en una barrera, en un abismo insondable que tarde o temprano terminaría por separarlos.

Él no quería eso. No quería ser separado de su hermano. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto..

Y ellos lo sabían..

Aquel horrible hombre los había secuestrado a sabiendas del cariño que se profesaban. Los había visto en la fiesta que su padre había organizado. Había seguido sus movimientos, sus interacciones y luego..

Luego había actuado.

La celda era pequeña, claustrofóbica. Demasiados niños. La oscuridad siempre le había dado miedo, pero al menos estaba con su hermano. Su hermano, quien susurraba palabras de consuelo contra su oído, quien buscaba tranquilizarlo, a pesar de los gritos, del olor a sangre, de su propio miedo..

"¡Traigan al Conde Phantomhive!." Alguien había ordenado y por un irracional minuto él había pensado que era a su padre a quien llamaban.

 _Tu padre está muerto, lo has visto._ Le había dicho una voz en su mente. En aquel instante todo se había tornado más real. Su padre, su madre, asesinados, mutilados ¿Qué habían hecho con sus cuerpos? No le quedaba nada, nada a excepción de..

Su hermano estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente, pero él lo detuvo aferrando su mano. No, no podía perderlo a él también. Si iban a matar a alguien que sea a él. Él que no era el heredero, que no continuaría con la tradición de Condes, que era prescindible...

"¡El conde Phantomhive soy yo!" Gritó adelantándose, fingiendo un valor que no tenía.

No pudo explicarle a su hermano, quien solo alcanzó a mirarlo mudo del asombro. No pudo decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, el sentido de su sacrificio, la razón de su mentira.

No pudo.

La bala resonó con mortal contundencia, quitándole cualquier posibilidad de acción. El cuerpo de su hermano cayó a sus pies y él ni siquiera pudo atinar a detener su caída. Las manos de aquellos hombres lo retiraban del lugar, le quitaban las ropas, lo colocaban sobre una extraña mesa..

* * *

Su hermano estaba muerto. Lo habían asesinado por su mentira. Era su culpa y él ni siquiera había podido evitar que su cuerpo impactara contra las duras baldosas.

Años después, como una cruel burla del destino, es él quien cae y no hay nadie que pueda recibirlo.

Ciel cierra los ojos.

Lo merece.


	2. ¿Quién es él?

El impacto duele. La colisión de su cuerpo contra el suelo hace que sus músculos se contraigan y sus dientes emitan un sonoro chasquido. Duele, desde luego que duele.

Pero podría haber sido peor.

No está muerto.

 _¿Por qué no ha muerto?_ Una caída desde esa altura debería..

Al ver a su alrededor, haya su respuesta.

-¡SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian lo ha protegido. A pesar de su brutal herida, a pesar de haber sido atravesado por aquella poderosa arma, ha logrado amortiguar su caída envolviéndolo con su cuerpo.

Parece inconsciente y de su pecho mana un caudal alarmante de sangre. Él no puede evitar quedar descolocado por un momento. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo de esa forma. Herido. Vulnerable. Por un instante siente pena por él.

Su mayordomo negro. Su demonio. Han compartido tanto juntos. Triunfos, penas, horrores. Siempre a su lado. Fiel como el perro de quien ha heredado su nombre.

Lo ha salvado una vez más. A costa de sí mismo, a costa de su integridad, lo ha priorizado otra vez.

 _¿Es que a caso su alma vale tanto?_

Ciel se da cuenta de que jamás podrá entender el anhelo del hambre demoníaca.

No es momento de pensar demasiado. El Shinigami se acerca.

 _¿Quién es él?_

Ese hombre que ahora baja las lujosas escaleras apartándose el cabello del rostro, no es él. No lo entiende.

No es el Undertaker que conoce. El noble, el amigo de su padre, el creador de galletas en forma de hueso que siempre tan gentilmente le ofrecía. Extraño, peculiar, hasta siniestro. Pero un aliado y en sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad...

Un amigo.

Confiaba en él.

El dolor que aún recorre su cuerpo le reclama su error. Ser atraído hacia su pecho, para luego ser lanzado al vacío como si no fuera nada, como si no significara nada...

No podía entenderlo.

-Sabía que serías capaz de proteger al Conde.- Señala el Shinigami con una voz que ha dejado de ser tan aguda para dar paso a un tono más profundo, más grave, como un ronroneo proveniente de otro lugar.

 _No es él._ Se repite Ciel. Como si a fuerza de repetirlo, las palabras se volviesen reales.

-Sin embargo, parece que siempre terminas por hacerlo miserable, así que tal vez..

La brutal guadaña es levantada y él puede sentir como si el aire a su alrededor se cortara con su filo.

-Deberías solo desaparecer..

La guadaña gira sobre sí misma describiendo un semicírculo. En las manos del Shinigami la Death Scythe no es un arma, es una parte de sí mismo. Se hace una con él y Ciel hasta podría jurar que pierde peso..hasta que cae.

Cuando el filo de su hoja se acerca a su cuerpo, Sebastian se resiste. Lucha. La toma entre sus manos en un desesperado intento por frenar su avance. Pero está herido, debilitado por su reciente lucha y por el desgaste de la batalla contra los muertos vivientes. Sus esfuerzos son en vano..

La hoja avanza como si la resistencia del demonio no significara nada y hace un corte limpio. La cabeza se desprende y rueda por el piso del salón con un sonido amortiguado.

Ciel lo ve, pero no lo vé. Sus ojos ven la escena, la registran. Pero su mente está en shock. Observa el cuerpo trajeado de Sebastian por un lado y a unos pocos pasos su cabeza decapitada.

¿Qué ha pasado?

 _No. Eso no..._

Dolor.

El dolor atraviesa su rostro conmocionando sus sentidos. Es una ráfaga, aguda, cortante..y por un inquietante segundo, cree que el Shinigami también lo ha atacado a él. Pero no..

Undertaker permanece en el mismo lugar, lo guadaña no ha sido nuevamente levantada y solo lo observa.

Ciel quiere preguntarle, quiere respuestas, quiere gritar...

 _¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!_

Pero no puede. Algo cálido recorre su rostro. Sangre. El dolor no hace más que aumentar hasta que ya no puede con él...

Ciel cae por segunda vez en esa noche.


	3. Galletas con forma de hueso

Despierta. Está en un lugar oscuro y siente frío. El dolor ha cedido al fin y sus pensamientos poco a poco se van ordenando.

¿Dónde se encuentra?

Mira a su alrededor. Se halla sobre una madera dura, que extrañamente no parece muy estable. A su alrededor puede escuchar el lejano eco de gritos y algunos chapoteos. Agua.

Está en un bote. A lo lejos, puede ver como lo que queda del Campania termina de hundirse, arrastrando a las almas que aún viven con él.

¿Cómo es que ha logrado salir? Evidentemente Sebastian se las ha ingeniado para alcanzar un bote salvavidas y ellos..

 _No._

No es Sebastian quien lo acompaña. El largo cabello plateado, la túnica oscura..

-¡Undertaker!

No puede evitar llamarlo. El aludido posa su atención en él un segundo y luego le sonríe de manera inescrutable. Sus ojos verdes de doble iris relucen aún en la oscuridad..

Las imágenes de los recientes acontecimientos inundan su mente. La sociedad de la Aurora, los muertos vivos, la lucha contra los Shinigamis, la enorme guadaña con forma de esqueleto y Sebastian..

Puede recordar claramente el recorrido de su cabeza decapitada y debe desviar la vista hacia un lado.

 _No. No es Undertaker._

El Undertaker que conocía no era así.

El Undertaker que conocía, había abierto las puertas de su tienda la madrugada de aquella trágica noche y lo había dejado pasar. Durante todo ese tiempo, había sido un refugio para él, un bálsamo entre tanta tragedia, un guía...

Lo último que le quedaba.

* * *

Esa noche, él no había podido quedarse en la replica de su mansión creada por el demonio. No lo toleraba. El mayordomo negro seguía sus pasos y él no lo soportaba. Aquel ser era una sombra, un constante recordatorio de su error, de lo que había hecho y lo que había perdido.

Era imposible para él respirar el mismo aire, recorrer los mismos pasillos, que esa criatura.

Por ese motivo, esa noche había partido. Lo había dejado a cargo de aquella fachada de mansión creada a partír de fuego y cenizas, y había concurrido al único lugar que aún podía considerar en cierta manera suyo.

La tienda que visitaban con su padre. Propiedad de un hombre oscuro y misterioso, que sabía lidiar con la muerte.

Por algún motivo, no había podido pensar en otro lugar para ir. Tal vez, era porque de algún extraño modo le recordaba a su padre.

Él había abierto sus puertas esa noche, pero también sus brazos. Lo había dejado llorar sobre él, en un llanto que se había sentido incontenible.

Sus palabras eran ininteligibles y se ahogaban en sus propios sollozos, pero necesitaba sacarlo. Contar todo, lo que había visto y escuchado, pero más esencialmente, lo que había perdido.

"Madre", "Padre", "Hermano," su discurso se reducía a una letanía de nombres y por momentos parecía que la angustia iba a hacerse una con su asma para devorarlo. Pero era entonces, cuando eso amenazaba con ocurrir, que sentía la presión en sus brazos, el roce de una de sus manos contra su espalda y eso lo devolvía a la realidad.

La noche de la tragedia, él no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a sostenerlo, a contenerlo en su silencio y en ofrecerse como un refugio para liberar su penar.

Él también había sido amigo de su padre, de su familia. Ciel no podía saber si su silencio se debía a que ya no había nada que decir o si por el contrario, el también, en ese momento, lidiaba silenciosamente con su dolor.

Luego de aquel día, las visitas a la tienda habían continuado. Undertaker poseía un extraño sentido para percibir cuando necesitaba hablarle a solas y hacía gala de su estrafalaria personalidad para lograrlo. Había ocasiones en que las bromas de Sebastian no eran lo suficientemente buenas para su apetito y requería exclusivamente las del Conde. En otras oportunidades, solicitaba diligencias al demonio, de productos que casualmente quedaban al otro lado de la ciudad...

Ciel desconocía cómo lograba pesquisar cuando él necesitaba deshacerse de la presencia de Sebastian. Pero de un modo u otro siempre cumplía su objetivo.

En esas ocasiones él dejaba por un momento el papel de ser el orgulloso Conde, para volver a ser el niño. El sepulturero conocía su terror, había visto sus penas. Delante de él no había necesidad de fingir.

Cuando estaban a solas, él podía ser falible, vulnerable. Había una especie de trato implícito entre los dos. Ninguno preguntaba más de lo revelado. Ciel no hablaba de la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastian, no mencionaba el contrato y Undertaker daba por hecho todo lo que él decía sin cuestionar nada. Jamás había revelado nada de sí mismo, de su pasado o su verdadero nombre..pero Ciel tampoco había querido saber.

Los dos guardaban sus secretos y era justo.

A menudo, Ciel hablaba de sus muertos. No de su familia. No había vuelto a mencionarlos por temor a perturbar su descanso. Hablaba de los muertos que iba dejando a su paso. Los que había tenido asesinar para obtener información, de los huérfanos del circo, de Doll..

Por mucho que aparentara una cruda frialdad delante del demonio y del mundo en general. Cada acción vinculada a su venganza, acarreaba una consecuencia y un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios con los que debía continuamente luchar. Él no era un monstruo. Era humano. Apenas un humano de trece años que debía lidiar con la culpa y que se forzaba en dormir por las noches, a pesar de las pesadillas.

Otras veces, ni siquiera podía hablar. Usualmente, coincidía cuando la angustia era demasiado grande. Undertaker jamás le pedía explicaciones y él agradecía. En esas ocasiones, solo se limitaba a observarlo luchar por limpiar el polvo de la tienda y amasar sus galletas. Afortunadamente optaba por no preparar ningún cadáver delante de su persona.

De algún modo, la trivialidad de aquellas acciones, lo calmaba. Ver las manos de afiladas uñas negras colocar ingredientes para su preparado al son de alguna extraña canción de la que él solo sabía la letra o escucharlo parlotear acerca de la historia de alguna familia adinerada, siempre terminaba por relajarlo.

 _El mundo puede irse al diablo_. Pensaba amargamente para sí. _Pero al menos siempre habrá galletas con forma de hueso en algún lugar._

* * *

Undertaker.

Lo último que le quedaba.

Su refugio..

Era un enemigo. Un ser que le había quitado a Sebastian, su única arma.

Si él había tenido algo que ver en el asesinato de su familia, no tendría otra opción que...

Ciel siente que el vértigo sube por su garganta y tiene que aferrarse al borde del bote para vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el helado mar.

Se siente enfermo.


	4. Traidores

_Si moría en ese instante, ¿Podría marcar alguna diferencia?_

Sebastian no acudirá a su rescate. Lo sabe. Ciel desconoce si los demonios pueden ser asesinados de esa forma, pero la sangre que ha manado de su ojo emparchado, le insta a pensar que su sociedad ha sido abruptamente finalizada.

Ciel desvía su mirada del océano, para centrarla en el ser que lo acompaña. El Shinigami tiene puesta la vista al frente, oteando el horizonte como si buscara algo. Sus manos, de cuando en cuando, mueven los remos para impulsarlos.

No es así como debía terminar. Su destino era completar su venganza y luego de eso si...abordar un bote dirigido por su demonio hacia el lugar dónde éste deseara devorar su alma.

Un trato justo. Estaba preparado para eso. Continuar viviendo no estaba en el plan.

Se siente tan defraudado. La ira se acumula en su interior pero sabe que no podría dirigirla contra él. Inútil. Si la fuerza de los Shinigamis combinada con la de Sebastian no lo había lastimado.¿Qué podría hacer él con su frágil cuerpo?

Eso le dejaba una única opción.

Morir. Terminar con su vida en ese bote. Aún tenía su arma. No había utilizado todas las balas, una de ellas había quedado atascada en el tambor. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, con suerte evitaría ser secuestrado, ser nuevamente un instrumento en las manos de otro.

Está a punto de meter una mano en su bolsillo cuando la voz lo detiene. Ha vuelto a ser aguda, llena de altibajos y extrañas inflexiones.

-Oh! ¡Aquí están! ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!- El Shinigami agita los remos haciendo señales a un pequeño barco que se encuentra próximo.

 _ _¿Undertaker?__ No puede evitar preguntarse su mente infantil y él se reprocha su estupidez. __Tonto, es un enemigo ahora. Debes tener cuidado con él.__

Ciel observa como alguien los ilumina con una luz y nota que la embarcación cambia su curso dirigiéndose a ellos. Eso lo descoloca. No parece ser un barco de rescate. El Shinigami parece haberlos estado esperando _. ¿Quiénes son?¿Quién más está detrás de esto?_ Las preguntas se arremolinan en su mente y la intriga puede más que sus deseos de muerte.

 _ _Veré lo que tiene para decir. Que se oculta detrás de sus acciones y luego, si las cosas se complican, éste será mi boleto de salida.__ Piensa Ciel, al tiempo que roza con uno de sus dedos el arma oculta.

El Shinigami intenta ayudarlo a subir las escaleras de madera, pero él lo rechaza con violencia.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Escupe las palabras con rabia y puede ver como la sonrisa del otro pierde algo de su intensidad. Es cierto, jamás lo había rechazado antes, al menos no cuando estaban a solas. Pero ese era otro Undertaker, uno que era su amigo...

Sube rápido cegado por la furia y pronto se encuentra en cubierta. No alcanza a incorporarse, cuando es apresado por la intensidad de un abrazo.

-¡Jóven amo! ¡Gracias al cielo!-Ciel no sabe quien lo abraza, hasta que distingue el cabello rubio rozando su mejilla.

 _¿Finni?_

-¡Estábamos tan preocupados por usted! Cuando él nos habló acerca del barco, no dudamos en venir, temimos haber llegado demasiado tarde..

Finni sigue hablando pero Ciel le pierde el hilo a la conversación _¿Él?¿A quién se refiere?_ A su alrededor Bald y Mei-rin parecen igual de entusiasmados con su llegada y se limpian con un pañuelo lágrimas de felicidad. No comprende. _¿Cómo es que han llegado hasta ahí? ¿Quién les ha informado?_ Algo aturdido observa a su alrededor. Hay otras personas en cubierta pero no las conoce _¿Sobrevivientes?_ Distingue a Tanaka cerca de una de las columnas. El anciano le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa, mezcla alivio y tristeza.

-¡Tanaka!- Él tiene que saber qué sucede. Debe advertirle de Undertaker.

-¡Ahhh! El frío no le hace nada bien a estos viejos huesos..

Demasiado tarde. El Shinigami ha llegado a cubierta, arreglándose con dificultad las túnicas.

Ciel ve como Mey-Rin se le acerca, ofreciéndole una manta.

-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!

Los sirvientes lo observan estupefactos. No comprenden. Ellos no entienden.

-¡APRÉSENLO! ¡ES PELIGROSO! ¡ÉL ES..!

-Él es el Conde Phantomhive, el perro guardián de la reina Victoria y actual cabeza de la familia Phantomhive.- Interrumpe el anciano mayordomo, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia el aludido.

Ciel se queda de piedra en el lugar. _¿Acaso ha oído mal?_ Pero nadie parece cuestionarlo.

 _No, no puede ser. Simplemente no puede estar pasando.¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cruel broma? ¿Acaso todos son cómplices en esa locura?_

Todos.

 _¿Exactamente quiénes son todos?_ Con una súbita realización, Ciel se percata de que en realidad no sabe nada de ellos.

Conoce a Tanaka desde que servía a su padre. ¿Pero qué sabe de su vida? ¿Quien fue él antes de servir a la familia?

Sus sirvientes..Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian. Llegaron un día traídos por su mayordomo negro pero ¿Qué hay en su pasado?

¿Todo era una fachada?

Acaso siempre...

 _¿Siempre estuvieron al servicio de Undertaker?_

La desesperación toma lo peor de sí. En un rápido movimiento, Ciel saca el arma de su bolsillo sin saber muy bien a quién apuntar. ¿A sus sirvientes? ¿A Tanaka? ¿Al Shinigami que lo mira con tristeza?  
 _  
Conspiradores. Traidores._

Debería asesinarlos a todos...pero solo tiene una bala. La respuesta es clara.

\- ¡JOVEN AMO, NO!

Ciel apunta el arma a su cien, sin importar los gritos que intentan detenerlo.

 _Entonces éste es el final..._


	5. Astre

-¡ASTRE!

Se congela. Esa voz. Ese nombre. No puede ser posible. Ha oído mal..

-¡Astre por favor..!

 _No, no finalmente ha enloquecido por completo y las voces de los muertos lo llaman en su hora final._.

-¡Hermano!-Ésta vez, busca de donde proviene la voz y es entonces que lo ve. Imposible. ¿Qué hechizo es ese? Su hermano. Su hermano muerto se abre paso entre el gentío con una expresión de extrema preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Ciel?

* * *

No entiende como sucede, pero de repente esta sentado en una decorada mesa junto a su difunto hermano y Undertaker, mientras Tanaka les sirve el té. Como si se tratara de la situación más natural del mundo, su hermano habla animadamente con el anciano sirviente, mientras Undertaker se sirve terrón tras terrón de azúcar.

Todo es tan absurdo, que por un segundo teme haber muerto en aquel barco y encontrarse en alguna extraña parodia del cielo.

 _No._

Es cierto, él no iría al cielo. Su alma estaba condenada por el demonio.

Un demonio que había sido recientemente decapitado en un barco plagado de muertos vivientes.

Sin poder contenerla, una risa histérica brota por su garganta. Su abrupta reacción, atrae la atención de sus acompañantes quienes lo miran estupefactos _¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
_  
-Astre, ¿Te sientes bien?

Astre. Ese nombre que ha sido largamente sepultado, vuelve a ser pronunciado desde los labios de su hermano. Astre, el nombre que le dieron sus padres. Se siente ajeno, lejano, como si perteneciera a otro. Ha sido Ciel durante tanto tiempo, que ya no puede responder naturalmente a ese nombre.

 _Astre está muerto._ _Aunque no haya ningún cuerpo bajo esa lápida, el niño que alguna vez respondió a ese nombre, murió el día en que te perdí. El día que te asesinaron por mi culpa._

Tomar el nombre de su hermano había sido su error. Esa mentira había sido su condena. Tenía que llevarla hasta las últimas consecuencias. Moriría siendo Ciel, portando un nombre que no era suyo. Para recordarse, para jamas olvidar que merecía ser condenado.

Por ese motivo no le temía al demonio ni al destino de su alma. Sebastian era venganza pero también era justicia. No solo para su familia sino para sí mismo.

 _Prométeme que no te apartarás de mi lado hasta que mi venganza sea completada. Todos los involucrados en esto, deben morir._

Esas habían sido sus palabras al salir de aquel horrible lugar. Con una sonrisa sardónica, el demonio se había hincado en el suelo para prestarle juramento. Él conocía la ironía de todo aquello.

 _Asesinarás a todos y luego me matarás a mí._

No había podido imaginar un trato más justo.

-¿Astre..?

Oh, es cierto. Aún no ha contestado. ¿Dónde están sus modales? Sin dudas, Sebastian lo regañará cuando estén a solas. Piensa frenéticamente.

-Francamente, no. No estoy bien. Acabo de escapar de un barco plagado de muertos vivos que..-Se detiene un instante. _No es Undertaker_ , se recuerda. -que el Shinigami aquí presente, ha invocado sobre nosotros. Luego de eso, presencie la decapitación de mi más fiel mayordomo y ahora estoy aquí, secuestrado por mis propios sirvientes y el hermano a quien creía muerto.

Astre emite un hondo suspiro para recuperarse.

\- Para responder a tu pregunta, hermano. No, la verdad, que no me encuentro nada bien.-Finaliza al tiempo que toma descuidadamente su taza. Earl grey. Al menos el té es bueno.

Se siente tan aturdido, demasiados hechos sin sentido. Tal vez, finalmente ha perdido la razón...

-No estas secuestrado.-La voz de su hermano se hace oír por sobre el frenesí de sus pensamientos.-No somos tus enemigos. Soy tu hermano y él..-dice señalando al Shinigami que ha vuelto a ocultar sus ojos detras de una cortina de pelo plateada.-Él siempre ha buscado protegernos..

 _Él._

Claro, Undertaker. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡PROTEGERNOS!. ¡¿Es en serio?!- Se levanta tan violentamente, que la silla impacta contra el suelo. Veladamente puede percibir que la figura de Tanaka se retira luego de una breve reverencia. Poco le importa. Su ira está fuera de control.

-¡TÚ!-Grita apuntando al Shinigami que lo observa con expresión inescrutable. ¡TU HICISTE QUE CASI ME ASESINARAN EN ESE BARCO! CREASTE ESAS COSAS. ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS?!

-¡No lo entiendes..!-Su hermano quiere interrumpir, pero él lo detiene dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

-Protegernos...si claro, tiene sentido.-El sarcasmo palpita bajo su voz- Si tanto querías protegernos entonces ¿Dónde estabas? Esa noche, cuando todo ocurrió...¿Dónde se suponía que estabas tú?

Algo en la expresión del Shinigami cambia. Es difícil saber detrás de esa cortina de cabello que le cubre el rostro, pero él es hábil. Demasiado tiempo siendo el Conde Phantomhive lo ha preparado para detectar las más sutiles emociones. Una oscura satisfacción se anida en él. Sabe cuando su ataque va a herir.

En un instante recuerda sus momentos juntos. Cuando lo dejaba permanecer a su lado, cuando lo escuchaba hablar de sus muertos, cuando lo dejaba llorar sobre sí. Todo ese tiempo supo que su hermano estaba vivo y no dijo nada. Podría haber aliviado sus penas, pero no. Eligió no hacerlo..

\- No eres más que un farsante. Un vulgar mentiroso.- Astre percibe la ironía de la acusación, pero no le importa.- Fingiste ser mi amigo, para luego arrojarme por la baranda de ese barco. Confiaba en tí, eras lo último que tenía, pero ha resultado... que no eres mejor que el dueño de ese circo.- Culmina como una sentencia final, para luego abandonar resueltamente la habitación.

Por un segundo cree que va a ser detenido, pero ninguno de sus acompañantes le dirige la palabra o hace algún intento por frenar su salida. No sabe a donde se dirige, poco le importa. Necesita alejarse, poner distancia entre él y toda esa locura.

Sus pasos lo llevan hasta la cubierta. Se detiene para aferrarse a la baranda del barco. Se siente mareado pero no tanto como antes. El aire fresco ayuda a relajar su perturbada mente. El sol comienza a verse en el horizonte.

 _¿Cuál era el sentido de todo eso?_ Su mente era un caos. El mundo que había creado, todo lo que había esperado había sido repentinamente modificado. Ya no estaba en control. Las reglas del juego habían cambiado y él había pasado a ser un peón al servicio de alguien más. Una creciente sensación de impotencia lo embargaba. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?¿Cómo no había podido ver aquello que se gestaba a su alrededor?

-No estás herido.

Las palabras de su hermano le llegan algo amortiguadas debido al ruido del oleaje.

Aún no puede creer que esté junto a él, que pueda verle y hablarle. Se siente felíz de poder volver a reunirse con él. Sin embargo, no puede relajarse. Todo es demasiado sospechoso.

-¿De qué hablas?

Su gemelo se coloca junto a él en la baranda. La mirada puesta en el horizonte. Su cabello azulino se agita levemente por la brisa matutina. Está tal y como lo recuerda.

-Dijiste que habías sido arrojado al vacío y que unas criaturas los habían atacado. Pero no veo heridas en tu cuerpo.

Por acto reflejo, Astre se observa a sí mismo. _No, es cierto._ No ha sufrido daños gracias al sacrificio de Sebastian. Con una punzada en su pecho, se pregunta si su cuerpo descansará en el helado mar junto a las otras victimas o si simplemente, dada su naturaleza sobrenatural, habrá desaparecido en alguna forma de energía.

\- Sebastian..-Pronuncia su nombre en apenas un susurro. Se siente vulnerable sin su presencia.

-Él lo sabía. Sabía que el mayordomo te protegería. Por eso hizo, lo que hizo...-Su hermano se detiene abruptamente al percatarse de su mirada funesta.

Entonces el Shinigami siempre supo sobre la naturaleza de Sebastian. Astre siente que la ira vuelve a agitarse en su interior, pero ésta vez se contiene. No desea perder el control otra vez. Al menos no, con su hermano. Así que decide centrar su atención en otros asuntos.

-Esas cosas, los cadáveres..¿Por qué tuvo que crearlos?- Aún podía escuchar en su mente sus espantosos aullidos y recordar la forma en que sus manos se agitaban en el aire, buscando, siempre buscando..

Su hermano no le contesta inmediatamente. Medita un instante y cuando finalmente le responde, sus palabras están cargadas con un dejo de dolor y culpa.

-Él tuvo que hacer muchas cosas.

La críptica respuesta no hace más que alimentar su intriga.

-¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlas?¿Qué justificaría un acto tan aberrante..?

Algo en la mirada de su gemelo cambia y entonces Astre se percata de la verdad. A pesar del tiempo que han sido separados, aún mantienen esa conexión entre los dos. Una conexión única que les ha permitido entenderse sin hablar. En esta ocasión las palabras sobran. Él ha comprendido.

 _Lo ha hecho por tí._


	6. Injusto

El desayuno es servido en el elegante salón donde momentos antes habían tomado el té. Si bien la sala no tiene comparación con las lujosas estancias del Campania, es evidente que todos sus componentes son de categoría. La mesa de roble, los brillantes candelabros, la platería de los cubiertos..

Astre no tiene apetito, pero de todas formas se obliga a comer. Debe conservar la energía.

Internamente se pregunta si ese barco pertenecerá al Shinigami. Mientras se sirve una pequeña porción de tarta de frambuesas concluye que es lo más probable. Ha visto otras personas en el barco además de ellos y sus sirvientes, pero nadie parece prestarle demasiada atención. Empleados. _Todos están a su servicio._

Pronto, Mey-Rin se acerca con una tambaleante bandeja de té y se las arregla para servirle sin derramar una gota. Él agradece con la cabeza pero la chica no se retira.

-Disculpe joven amo, Sebastian..

El nombre hace que algo se crispe en su interior. No quiere pensar en él. No ahora..

-Está muerto.- Responde secamente a la pregunta que no ha logrado ser formulada.

Como es de esperarse, la bandeja cae estrepitosamente al suelo. La joven se deshace en disculpas al tiempo que procura levantar los elementos que han caído, pero sus manos tiemblan tanto que sus intentos resultan inútiles. Él no tiene paciencia para esto. Al notar que su tolerancia esta a punto de esfumarse, Tanaka entra en escena para ayudar a limpiar el desorden y llevarse a la llorosa mucama del lugar.

-No los culpes.- Le indica su gemelo desde el otro lado de la mesa, al tiempo que elige una galleta con forma de hueso.

Eso le recuerda..

-Así que ahora toda mi servidumbre trabaja para el Shinigami..-Su voz se oye calmada, sin atisbos del enojo o la frustración que siente. Está orgulloso de sí mismo.

La mirada de su gemelo se posa en él. Parece como si lo evaluara. Astre odia esa mirada, sabe que puede ver más allá que cualquier otro en el mundo. La sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro le causa rechazo.

-Ellos te aprecian mucho. Él solo les informó que el barco corría peligro y no dudaron en venir a tu rescate.

-¿También les dijo que el barco estaba en peligro por su culpa?

La sonrisa de su hermano pierde intensidad y desvía la vista hacia un lado. _Error, hermano. El Conde Phantomhive jamás aparta la mirada._

\- Claro que no, es demasiado bueno ocultando cosas..-Se responde a sí mismo, sorbiendo un poco de té. Internamente saborea la pequeña victoria.

Su hermano permanece unos segundos en silencio. De cuando en cuando bebe té, pero su mente parece estar en otro lugar.

\- Estás siendo injusto con él...

Astre aún no puede comprender por qué su hermano insiste en defenderlo. Él no lo ha visto. Sus ataques, su guadaña, lo que oculta tras esa fachada de tontas sonrisas..

\- ¡¿Estoy siendo injusto con él?! Siquiera quieres decirme ¡¿Quién es él?!

De nuevo el silencio. Su hermano demora unos instantes en responder y él siente como su paciencia se acorta cada vez más con cada segundo que pasa. _¿Es que nadie va a explicarme de una condenada vez qué pasa?_

-No lo sé.-Finalmente dice en un susurro.

 _Imposible._ Entonces las palabras de Tanaka al subir al barco, resuenan en su mente _. Él es el Conde Phantomhive.._ había sentido un agudo vértigo al oírlas. Como si todo se tratara de algún universo paralelo.

-Tanaka lo sabía, siempre lo supo.- Piensa en voz alta.

No creía poder sentirse más traicionado de lo que ya estaba, pero la realidad de que el anciano mayordomo era consciente de todo eso, lo sacude con notable intensidad.

\- Sé lo que dijo Tanaka, pero él nunca habla de sí mismo, siempre responde con evasivas...tal vez lo sea, tal vez sea un ancestro de nuestra familia, o quizás haya sido solo un amigo de nuestro padre, ¡Realmente no lo sé! Y eso..eso no es lo importante. Lo importante.-Dice y su sonrisa por un segundo es tan similar a la de su madre que él siente una aguda impresión.- Es que por fín estás aquí.

Las palabras de su hermano parecen sinceras, pero él no va a resignarse. Si quieren ocultar cosas, pues bien que así sea. _También puedo jugar a ese juego._

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

La pregunta queda suspendida entre los dos. Es solo una pregunta, pero a la vez son tantas ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacer todo esto?¿Por qué matar a Sebastian? ¿Por qué ocultar la verdad durante todo ese tiempo? Astre no dice más, pero sabe que su hermano comprende. Siempre han podido comunicarse más allá de las palabras.

\- Por que yo se lo pedí.


	7. Ciel

Astre circula por los pasillos del barco casi sin ver a su alrededor. Sus piernas, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, como impulsado por algún mecanismo automático. Su mente está en otro lugar.

 _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

Las respuesta de su hermano aún resuena en sus oídos y él no puede centrarse en otra cosa. Con obsesivo detalle repasa, una y otra vez, los eventos que ha escuchado.

Ya no está seguro de qué pensar.

* * *

Dolor.

El dolor lo despierta. Es tan agudo, tan intenso, no lo deja pensar, entender qué sucede. A su alrededor escucha gritos, pasos, gente que corre. Todo está oscuro, húmedo, frío. Registra las sensaciones pero no puede moverse, ya ha intentado incorporarse pero duele..duele tanto.

Eventualmente, la estancia se ilumina con un fugaz resplandor y por un segundo todo es hermoso. Puede ver claramente la celda a su alrededor, ya no hay niños en ella. El resplandor aleja el frío y la oscuridad.

Su consciencia se pierde. Mamá, papá y Astre lo esperan en la cama. Es su cumpleaños, el de ambos, y por esa noche tienen permitido dormir con ellos.

 _¿Ha muerto y se encuentra en el cielo?_

Tal vez, tal vez..

No.

Aún puede sentir el dolor aguijoneando su abdomen. No sabe cuanto tiempo transcurre, pero el calor se hace cada vez más intenso. Quisiera quitarse la chaqueta, pero cada movimiento es un calvario. El calor se vuelve insoportable, hasta que..

¡Fuego!

Debe salir de ahí, debe pedir ayuda, debe encontrar a Astre...pero no puede. La desesperación lo invade. Va a quemarse vivo. Va a..

Su visión es interrumpida por una cortina de plata. Ya no puede ver más.

Su consciencia va y viene. A veces son sus padres quienes están junto a él, a veces es Astre. Él los llama pero ellos nunca le responden. Desaparecen apenas intenta alcanzarlos.

Duele. No puede identificar qué le hace tanto daño, pero es insoportable. Grita. Desearía pedir ayuda. ¿A quién? ¿A sus padres muertos, a su hermano desaparecido..?

La cortina plateada entra y sale de su rango de visión. No comprende de qué se trata.

Al menos no se aleja.

La superficie es blanda. Algo lo cubre. ¿Mantas? Todo está oscuro. Tal vez ha vuelto a casa.

La cortina plateada le hace cosquillas. Es una sensación extraña, últimamente puede sentir solo dolor. Intenta apartarla con un brazo, pero éste está atado a algo y duele. ¿Por qué duele?

"No, no..." Escucha que le dicen. Las palabras se discurren en el sopor del sueño.

¿Papá?

Una pequeña risa. _¿Risa?_  
 _  
No es papá._

* * *

¿Dónde se encuentra?

El lugar es pequeño y oscuro. Una débil luz se filtra por la sucia ventana, pero es toda la iluminación que parece haber. Está sobre una cama y a su alrededor puede ver estantes repletos de frascos, libros y otros elementos que no logra identificar.

Instintivamente pasa la mano por su abdomen. Vendas. El dolor es un lejano eco de lo que solía ser. Se siente agradecido por eso.

Los recuerdos de los acontecimientos vividos lo asaltan de repente. El asesinato de sus padres, el secuestro, la jaula, el arma..¡Astre!

 _¡¿Qué ha sucedido con él?!_

La ansiedad lo lleva a incorporarse abruptamente y entonces, el lejano eco de dolor de su herida, en un instante se vuelve un grito. No, aún no está curado y el tirón de la carne le reprocha su brusquedad. No puede evitar que pequeñas lágrimas resbalen por sus ojos.

Aún está procurando reponerse cuando la puerta se abre.

 _¿Undertaker?_

Undertaker, el amigo de su padre. El sepulturero. Lo ha salvado. Ha cocido su herida y ha reemplazado la sangre que ha perdido por otra. _Transfusión,_ le oye decir. Pero su mente aturdida apenas registra la extraña palabra. Luego, más tarde, pensará en ella. Asociará el dolor de su brazo a las punzadas de la aguja y también pensará otras cosas como..¿De dónde ha salido la sangre que lo ha salvado?

Ahora no, no es momento. En ese instante tiene otras cosas que le preocupan.

"¿Astre?"

Undertaker no titubea.

"Astre se encuentra en peligro", le dice y él siente como si un vacío se abriera en su pecho. El alivio de saber que su hermano está vivo pronto es reemplazado por una creciente ansiedad.

"¿Peligro?¿Cómo..?¿Quién..?"

Las preguntas se abultan en su garganta. No está seguro de qué necesita saber primero. Pero Undertaker tiene paciencia. A lo largo de los días que conlleva su recuperación, el sepulturero va suministrándole trocitos de información. Como si él hubiera, de algún modo, encarnado a su padre, el hombre cumple su función de informante también con él.

Undertaker habla de enemigos ocultos. De conspiraciones. Del cargo de su padre y su verdadero trabajo como perro guardián de la reina Victoria. Del peligro que corren tanto él como Astre. Habla de un extraño mayordomo negro que se ha vuelto la sombra de su hermano...

Habla de todo eso en un tono grave, casi susurrante. Jamás lo había oído hablar de esa forma y es eso, más que su discurso en sí, lo que lo hace entender la gravedad de la situación.

Alguien los ha traicionado. Alguien ha querido eliminar a la familia del tablero. Alguien casi lo ha logrado..

Las semanas pasan con extrema lentitud. Su sanación se demora y él frecuentemente pierde la paciencia. Sabe que debe descansar, que es un milagro que esté vivo, pero por otro lado..quiere vengarse, quiere descubrir la verdad.

Apenas puede dejar la cama por intervalos breves..sus pasos son cortos, torpes, la herida tironea su piel con furia cada vez que hace un movimiento sin pensar. Ni hablar de caminar erguido.

El enojo y la exasperación lo asaltan como una nube de avispas y solo tiene una persona para desquitarse.

Le habla de mal modo, le grita, rechaza sus libros y no se ríe con sus bromas. Sabe que el otro solo intenta animarlo, hacer su estancia más llevadera... pero hace tiempo que sus modales han sido olvidados y él no se contiene.

Hecha de menos a sus padres y está tan enojado. Con los que arruinaron su vida, con los que lo separaron de su hermano, con los que lo hirieron..pero más fundamentalmente consigo mismo. Por ser tan torpe, por no haber hecho nada por evitarlo..

Cuando el enfado se disipa se siente aún peor. La culpa de haber dirigido su ira contra la persona equivocada lo carcome.  
 _  
Ingrato, desagradecido..él no tiene ninguna obligación contigo o con tu hermano y sin embargo..._

* * *

Él jamás lo deja solo por períodos prolongados. Si no está a su lado procurando que coma o intentando alejar de algún modo su depresión, está en la tienda haciendo su trabajo. El sonido de sus botas contra las tablas de madera y el eco de sus risitas son una constante.

Ese día en cambio..

Debe irse por más tiempo. Tal vez, un día o dos..no ha sabido precisar. Una diligencia, un compromiso, no termina de escucharlo. Él solo asiente con la cabeza sin emitir palabra. Se ha levantado de un humor funesto esa mañana. Afuera llueve torrencialmente y la humedad hace que la herida manifieste su presencia con agudas puntadas.

Al principio disfruta su libertad. El silencio, la tienda en calma, sin clientes, sin ningún cuerpo en preparación. Tomándose su tiempo y con ayuda de un bastón, recorre el lugar. Sin dudas es tétrico, pero ya se ha acostumbrado a su oscuridad, a sus peculiares olores..ya no siente miedo de los muertos. Ha comprendido que los vivos, sin dudas, son más peligrosos.

Cuando al anochecer del segundo día él no llega, comienza a inquietarse. _¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Por qué no regresa?  
_  
Sus pasos lo llevan de la puerta a la ventana. Con creciente angustia ve a los transeúntes pasar esperando encontrar el abultado sombrero y la oscura túnica. Nada.

El tercer día pasa sin novedades. La comida no es problema, Undertaker ha dejado de sobra y él es capaz de arreglárselas en ese aspecto. Extraña cenar junto a él, escuchar sus risas y sus pasos. El silencio se vuelve opresivo.

Al cuarto día comienzan los _tal vez.._

 _Tal vez a él también lo han atrapado, tal vez lo hayan asesinado o tal vez.._

Y es ahí cuando Ciel se obliga a tragar en seco antes de pensarlo..

 _Tal vez se ha hartado de tí y te ha abandonado.  
_

Su ausencia dura una semana completa. El séptimo día amanece con un frío helado. Poca gente circula en la calle. Cuando ve el conocido sombrero aproximarse a la entrada de la tienda, ya no le importa su enojo, su herida, o su tristeza, corre como puede, ayudándose con el bastón, apoyándose en los distintos muebles hasta llegar hasta él.

Undertaker apenas logra traspasar el umbral de la puerta cuando es atrapado en un abrazo. Ha sido tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera puede dejar las cosas que ha traído porque el chico no lo deja moverse. El rostro hundido en su túnica y pequeños espasmos agitan su cuerpo.

"Has vuelto." Es todo lo que puede decir porque el llanto le cierra la garganta.

Ciel se percata de que es la primera vez que llora, luego de todo lo que ha pasado.


	8. Ciel (Segunda parte)

A partir de ese día, su relación cambia. Él sabe que le estorba, que el otro debe esforzarse para adaptarse a su constante presencia..pero no puede evitarlo.

Durante el día, pasa las horas en su habitación, procurando no dejarse ver por los clientes. En las noches en cambio, no se aparta de su lado. Adapta sus sentidos al horror de los cuerpos y la muerte, y lo observa trabajar. No le agrada, desde luego. A pesar de eso, lo tolera con tal de permanecer junto a él.

Undertaker se muestra particularmente felíz en esos momentos. Sus manos viajan transportando instrumentos, suturando, maquillando, produciendo un efecto casi hipnótico.

 _"Su cráneo ha quedado particularmente dañado señor Smith, pero podemos solucionarlo..."_

 _"Este vestido le sentará muy bien, señorita Patton.."_

Ciel nota que a menudo les habla. Siempre usa sus nombres y aunque sus clientes jamás le responden, él no deja de hacerlo. A pesar de sus extraños manierismos y su singular personalidad, en su trato con los cuerpos se muestra con un respeto, casi reverencial.

Es tanto así, que un día, cuando una joven particularmente dañada ingresa a la sala de preparación, él se encuentra a sí mismo reconfortándola.  
 _  
"No te preocupes, vas a quedar muy bien. Estás en buenas manos"  
_  
La sonora carcajada que brota desde el sepulturero al oír sus palabras, casi parece hacer que la tienda tiemble desde sus cimientos.

* * *

Los días pasan y entre ellos se instala una especie de rutina. Hacen casi todo juntos. Incluso dormir.

Luego de una noche especialmente agitada, Undertaker parece optar por esa solución. Es eso, o tener al chico registrando todos los ataúdes hasta encontrarlo, luego de haber tenido alguna pesadilla.

Ciel se siente especialmente agradecido por eso. Cada vez que se acurruca junto a él y juega con sus cabellos hasta quedarse dormido, siente el lejano eco de la voz de su padre reprochándole..

 _"Ese comportamiento no es propio de un Conde.."_

Pero él no puede hacer nada al respecto. Necesita dormir, descansar y la presencia del hombre de cabellos plateados aleja los miedos y los terrores de sus sueños. No tiene opción.

Es durante una de esas noches que ocurre algo inesperado. Él despierta de madrugada. Es extraño. Es siempre Undertaker el que se levanta al alba para preparar el desayuno de ambos y abrir la tienda. Pero esa vez no...

Incapaz de volver a dormirse, se dedica a observarlo y a pensar en él.

A lo largo de esos meses, ha hecho tanto por su persona..y él ni siquiera conoce su nombre. A pesar de su insistencia por saber, solo pudo obtener una misteriosa respuesta.

 _"Ha pasado tanto, que lo he olvidado."_

Ciel no comprende como algo así puede ser verdad, pero tampoco lo presiona.

Incluso dormido, los cabellos ocultan sus facciones. Ciel sigue con su vista el recorrido de las cicatrices por su piel. Se centra en la brutal herida que surca su rostro, continuando por la marca que rodea su cuello hasta sus manos. Toda la piel a la vista parece estar atravesada por indicios de viejas heridas.

Al percatarse de eso, se siente sobrecogido por una inmensa empatía _.¿Cómo las obtuvo? ¿Cuánto ha sufrido?_ Piensa en su propia cicatriz. Son apenas algunos puntos, y sin embargo ha sido fruto de incontables dolores de cabeza. No puede ni alcanzar a imaginar lo que él debió haber sentido.

Esa noche se hace una promesa.

 _No importa cómo, no importa lo que cueste, no voy a dejar que nada vuelva a lastimarlo._

* * *

El sujeto de largo cabello pelirrojo llega un día cuando casi están por cerrar. Él por cautela, permanece oculto detrás de las cortinas que separan la tienda de la vivienda. Debe ser cuidadoso. Nadie puede saber que él se encuentra con vida.

No le simpatiza. No es solo su tono agudo y estridente lo que le molesta, sino su modo de dirigirse a él. Se acerca demasiado y sus manos no parecen estarse quietas. Le habla con una confianza que solo puede ser ganada luego de mucho tiempo y él lo permite. Sonríe y mantiene la conversación con naturalidad, como si su cercanía no fuera un problema, como si las obvias intenciones amorosas del otro personaje no le disgustaran..

Lo odia. Apenas lo ha visto una vez, pero ya lo detesta.

 _¿Quién es él para acercarse tanto?_

¿Qué derecho tiene a hablarle de ese modo?

Solo puede llegar a oír retazos de la conversación, la mayor parte proveniente del extraño. La voz de Undertaker es apenas un susurro en comparación y solo llega a oír claramente una palabra.

 _"Distracción."_

Él no entiende, pero al parecer el recién llegado tampoco. Hace un escándalo. Que él no sirve para eso, que no quiere y una sarta de otras cosas más, en un tono exagerado y melodramático. Desde su rango de visión, Undertaker parece disfrutar del pequeño show, puesto que no deja de emitir aquella pequeña risita tan propia de él. Ante esto, el otro parece ofenderse y hace ademán de salir del lugar y es entonces cuando todo cambia..

La atmósfera jocosa desaparece cuando Undertaker retiene al pelirrojo por la muñeca impidiendo su salida. En un segundo, deja de ser el despreocupado hombre que conoce para volverse algo más. Ciel no comprende exactamente qué es lo que cambia, pero de repente hay algo ominoso en él cuando se acerca al oído del estupefacto visitante y le dice unas palabras. El efecto es tan poderoso que él por instinto también se aleja unos pasos. _Peligro_ , le dice una voz en su mente.

Luego de eso, el pelirrojo se sonroja fuertemente y asiente, para finalmente salir del lugar.

* * *

Él no menciona el encuentro sino hasta dos días después. Es evidente que el otro sospecha que algo le ocurre, puesto que su humor ha sido funesto. Ciel no termina de comprender qué es lo que le molesta tanto, pero se siente de algun modo defraudado..

Había tanto que no sabía de él. Ni si siquiera podía conocer su nombre, pero aquel sujeto pelirrojo parecía tener todo el lujo de dirigirse a él tan familiarmente...

El sepulturero se encuentra anotando algo en su libreta de pedidos cuando es interrogado.

"¿Quién era?"

La postura del chico, con sus brazos en las caderas y aire demandante, lo hacen sonreír. La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa y en un principio no sabe a qué se refiere.

"¿Quién era quién..?"

Ciel suspira con exasperación. No está para juegos. Puede guardarse su nombre y su pasado para sí, si tanto lo desea. Pero en esta ocasión, necesita respuestas.

"El sujeto que entró a la tienda hace dos días. El de cabello largo y rojo, de ropa extraña. Te conocía. ¿Quién era?"

"Oh."

Su boca dibuja un gesto de sorpresa al tiempo que cierra la libreta, brindándole toda su atención.

"¿Entonces era eso lo que te ocurría? Grell es una querida amiga ¿Te molestó que ella viniera?"

Ciel percibe la condescendencia en sus palabras y eso lo altera aún más.

"No me pareció ninguna mujer."

Debía estar bromeando si pensaba que iba a creerse eso. A pesar de su apariencia femenina, era obvio que el dichoso Grell se trataba de un varón.

Undertaker permanece unos segundos en silencio. Luego hace un gesto con su mano para indicarle que se acerque. Ciel duda. En ese momento quiere estar enojado y no puede estarlo si se encuentra tan cerca de él.

Están así un rato. Uno con una mano extendida y el otro dudando, hasta que el chico finalmente se da por vencido y se sienta sobre su regazo.

El tono del sepulturero es suave y conciliador y él ya puede sentir que se arrepiente por haberse enfadado en primer lugar.

"Grell dice ser una mujer. En ocasiones, la gente necesita ser, lo que dice ser. Sin importar que la realidad sea diferente.."

Él al principio lo escucha pero no logra entender a qué se refiere con eso. Es solo por la noche, cuando coloca su cabeza sobre su pecho disponiéndose a dormir, que las palabras adquieren sentido para él.

 _En ocasiones, la gente necesita ser, lo que dice ser..._

Con un dejo de culpa, piensa que él desearía que Undertaker fuese su padre real. Que lo acontecido con sus padres y su hermano solo se tratara de un mal sueño y que su vida siempre hubiese orbitado dentro de los límites de aquella pequeña tienda. Una vida sin grandiosos títulos ni riquezas, pero también sin enemigos.

Es una idea tonta y egoísta..pero no puede negar que lo ha pensado y deseado.

Luego de ese pensamiento, la figura de Grell le cae algo mejor.

* * *

Los síntomas comienzan ese verano.

Cansancio, fiebre, falta de apetito. No sabe lo que es, pero aún así Undertaker está a su lado como siempre. Le trae brebajes, remedios a base de hierbas y otras sustancias. Él bebe todo con la confianza ciega que ha depositado en él. Por momentos su salud mejora, pero luego vuelve a decaer. Es injusto. Su herida estaba cerrada y cicatrizada, _¿Entonces por qué..?_

Al final del verano, toma su decisión. Debe contactarse con Astre.


	9. Revelaciones

Al tocar puerto, Astre se percata de que no se haya en Inglaterra. Esas costas, esas casas...nada le resulta familiar.

En las últimas horas ha estado tan absorto en los eventos relatados por su hermano, que ha perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Reiteradas veces había intentado hablar con Undertaker, pero éste no salía de su camarote desde que interactuaron por última vez durante el desayuno.

" _A veces hace eso_ " Le dice su gemelo al encontrarse con él en el corredor. " _Cuando le hablan del pasado, se encierra y habla con sus relicarios. Debes ser paciente._ "

 _Ya he sido paciente, demasiado_. Piensa él con resentimiento.

Era absurdo pensar que una puerta cerrada podía detenerlo. En otra ocasión simplemente pediría a Sebastian que la tirara abajo para demandar las respuestas que no podía obtener por sí mismo. En cambio ahora..

Sebastian ya no estaba y el peso de su propia impotencia se volcaba sobre sí. Era inútil, débil como cualquier niño. Solo le quedaba un factor a su favor si deseaba salir airoso de la situación. Su inteligencia. Debía ser astuto si no quería terminar como su mayordomo.

* * *

Los tripulantes se mueven por cubierta transportando cosas, llevando maletas y comunicándose animadamente. Él intenta ubicar a sus sirvientes, pero es difícil en medio del gentío.

 _¿Dónde se encuentran?_

Un hombre fornido de espesa barba blanca, grita algo desde el muelle. Su lenguaje es cerrado y brusco. No es inglés. Es una lengua que parece haber sido creada para dar órdenes. Él no habla el idioma, pero lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

-¡¿Por qué estamos en Alemania?!- Interroga a su hermano ni bien ingresa en su camarote. La estancia está poblada de frascos y pequeñas botellas. El fuerte olor de las hierbas inunda sus sentidos. Ciel se encuentra guardando algunas prendas en una pequeña maleta. Su inesperada aparición lo sorprende.

-Oh, Astre..vamos a hospedarnos en una de las propiedades que la familia tiene aquí. He pasado ahí los últimos meses, el clima alemán es muy agradable y...

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a quedarme en este país.- Interrumpe abruptamente. Su voz es firme y autoritaria.- Tengo que volver a Inglaterra ¡Ahora!

Ciel parece descolocado ante su demanda.

-No puedes volver. Él dice que es muy peligroso..

Astre está harto. No va a ser manipulado. No otra vez. Aunque se trate de su hermano, no va a permitirlo.

-¡No me importa lo que él diga! Lo comprendo, te ha salvado. ¡Pero confías en ese sujeto como si fuera miembro de la familia y ni siquiera sabes quién es o qué se propone!

Su gemelo intenta discutir, pero él no lo permite.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Por mi parte, debo volver a casa.

Ciel podía hacer lo que deseara. Si había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo al cuidado del Shinigami, tal vez sus intenciones no eran lastimarlo. Pero eso no significaba que su suerte fuese a ser la misma.

En otro tiempo, tal vez hubiera luchado, incluso contra un Dios de la muerte con tal de no ser apartado de su hermano. Su realidad actual era distinta. Había dejado de ser el niño confiado y miedoso. Solo él podía cuidar de sí mismo ahora. Su vida era la única prioridad.

Con esos pensamientos, se gira dispuesto a irse de la habitación.

-Estoy muriendo.

La voz de Ciel es un murmullo bajo. Sus palabras tienen el matiz de inseguridad propio de una revelación. Como si en realidad no le hablara a él, sino a sí mismo.

 _¿Qué?_

El paisaje pasa a gran velocidad. Desde la ventana del tren puede notar que el sol se eleva en el cielo. Las colinas, los campos, todo parece ser mucho más brillante y nítido en ese país.

No le agrada esa nitidez. Acostumbrado a moverse en la atmósfera cargada por las chimeneas de Londres, el aire fresco Alemán y la falta de neblina le resultan inquietantes. Como si de algún modo en ese país no pudiera ocultarse.

La imagen que le devuelve el reflejo en el vidrio, tampoco le agrada. Su hermano ha cedido al cansancio. Su cuerpo se encuentra totalmente recargado en la figura del Shinigami, quien pasa una de sus manos por sus cabellos con gesto ausente.

El gesto es tan absurdamente paternal, que él vuelve a sentir esa sensación de irrealidad. Como si eso en verdad fuera producto de un sueño, y al final del mismo fuera a despertarse con una taza de té y una delicia preparada por Sebastian.

Él también se siente agotado. No ha dormido nada por temor a bajar la guardia.

Debe concentrarse. El Shinigami está frente a él. Al fin tiene oportunidad de verlo, de hablar con él, de sonsacarle todas las preguntas que desea. Pero en cambio,el silencio se ha instalado en el compartimiento. Un silencio denso, espeso, lleno de palabras no dichas y preguntas no formuladas.

-Tuve que hacerlo.- Finalmente es Undertaker, quien rompe el aire taciturno que se ha instalado. Su vista no se desvía del paisaje que recorren.- Tuve que separarte de esa bestia antes de que fuera tarde.

Astre en un principio no sabe a qué se refiere. ¿ _Bestia? ¿Qué bestia?_ Hasta que luego comprende. _Sebastian._ El enojo burbujea en su interior alejando cansancio y el sopor del viaje.

-¿Por qué?- Escupe las palabras con veneno apenas contenido _¿Por qué romper el contrato?¿Por qué inmiscuirte en mis asuntos? Debía morir. La venganza y luego una muerte digna. Debía.._

-Te hubiera devorado en el instante posterior a conocer la verdad sobre tu hermano. Tu venganza, tus planes...¿En verdad crees que esa criatura lo hubiera permitido? Esa bestia jugaba al mayordomo de la misma forma en que los gatos juegan con sus presas antes de matarlas...

Astre se queda de piedra por un momento, procesando las palabras. No puede evitar que la imagen de Sebastian embobado por algún felino durante ciertas misiones, lo asalte.

-Eso no es cierto, el contrato...

La pequeña risa inunda el lugar. Undertaker utiliza la mano que no se encuentra sobre los cabellos de Ciel, para taparse la boca y así evitar despertarlo.

-Ah si..el contrato. Un contrato hecho por un demonio. Inviolable, intransgredible... eso es lo que les gusta decir. La realidad es otra. Sebastian pudo haber tomado tu alma en cualquier momento. El dichoso contrato no era más que una fachada creada para su propio divertimento..

Es su turno para reír. Es que en verdad no puede creerlo. Si todo era una farsa ¿Entonces por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

Adivinando su pregunta, el Shinigami continúa en un tono más bajo. Casi como si hablara de una confidencia.

-Verás, en sujetos tan longevos como nosotros, las necesidades no cobran el mismo valor que en los humanos. Hambre, sed, atracción..no hay prisa para ellas. Sin la amenaza de la muerte. No existen verdaderos peligros. No existe nada que pueda poner en riesgo nuestra existencia a excepción de una cosa..el aburrimiento.

El hombre sonríe de medio lado, centrando su vista en él. Sus ojos verdes se adivinan detrás de los mechones plateados.

-Sus vidas son muy cortas. No pueden experimentar todo su poder. Pero debo decirte que el aburrimiento es el único enemigo real. Se instala en la rutina como una sombra de la que no puedes desprenderte. En verdad puede hacer que cualquiera pierda la cabeza...-Remata con un chasquido de sus labios.

-Shinigami, ángel, demonio..no importa lo que seas. Si eres inmortal, el aburrimiento va a ir tras de tí y Sebastian no era la excepción. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de prolongar su diversión. Cualquier cosa excepto..renunciar al sabor de tu alma. No tenías temor de morir. Tu peculiar deseo de ser castigado por la muerte de tu hermano era lo que hacía de tu alma un espécimen tan único.

Astre se queda en silencio unos segundos. El tren lentamente va deteniendo su marcha. A través de la ventana, los frondosos campos dan paso a un pequeño pueblo. Las casas aparecen aquí y allá como salidas de la nada. Al parecer, han llegado a destino.

-¿Por qué estamos en Alemania?-Pregunta cambiando abruptamente el tema.

Ha dedicidido que no vale la pena continuar hablando de Sebastian. No tiene manera de comprobar si las palabras del Shinigami son ciertas y si bien por un segundo piensa en rebelarse contra ellas, se frena justo a tiempo. Defender al demonio implicaría asumir que en el fondo, él había formado una relación afectiva con él. Una jugada imprudente.

-Es lo más sensato.-Responde el Shinigami sin dejar de acariciar la oscura melena del niño sobre él.- Inglaterra se ha vuelto un lugar peligroso para todos. Los enemigos se duplican a cada instante y por otro lado..-Su oscuro tono cambia a uno más jocoso y despreocupado.-¡Ciel adora la brisa de montaña! ¿No, es así? Pregunta picando juguetonamente con una de sus largas uñas la mejilla del chico.

Astre observa que Ciel se queja levemente, pero continúa sumido en su sueño. El hombre parece divertido ante la reacción y continúa picándolo hasta lograr despertarlo.

Astre los ve interactuar sumido en sus pensamientos. Parecen un padre y su hijo.

En ese instante no puede evitar pensar en lo que ha dicho su hermano antes de subir al tren.

 _Estoy muriendo._

Y posterior a esa desconcertante revelación..el pedido. Le había revelado la razón para contactarlo. Lo necesitaba.

" _Es importante que te quedes con él_ " Había dicho en una voz tan baja que él había tenido que acercarse para oírlo. " _Es importante, porque él no va a poder soportarlo solo._ "

Aún no salía de su incredulidad. Definitivamente, Ciel había perdido la cabeza.


	10. El cuervo negro sonríe

La residencia que la familia posee en Alemania, si bien es de menor tamaño que la mansión principal, no deja de ser imponente. Es eso, o tal vez es el agudo contraste que produce una casa de esas características en un pueblo tan pequeño.

Astre nunca ha estado ahí. Ha sabido de su existencia por comentarios de su padre, pero jamás la habían visitado antes. Desde el exterior luce compacta. Con sus ventanas por doquier y múltiples pisos apilados uno sobre el otro, transmite la sensación de un caos ordenado. Las partes por separado no tendrían sentido, pero en su conjunto todo parece funcionar.

Undertaker se mueve con soltura por sus terrenos. El césped está adecuadamente cortado y las plantas se encuentran bien mantenidas. Alguien se ha estado ocupando del lugar. _Todo esto ha sido planeado_ , piensa él. _El que viniéramos aquí no ha sido un movimiento al azar.  
_  
Su hermano se recarga en el Shinigami para poder avanzar.

"El viaje lo ha agotado." Le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, como si él hubiera pedido alguna explicación. Casi al instante, el eco de la voz de Ciel se repite en su mente.

 _Estoy muriendo._

Astre mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. No es momento de pensar en eso.

* * *

Luego de instalarse cada uno en su respectiva habitación, revisa la mansión. No hay puertas cerradas ni lugares de acceso restringido. Ninguna sorpresa parece estar aguardándolo ahí. Internamente siente alivio de no volver a toparse con ataúdes que contengan a las bizarras creaciones del Shinigami.

Puede salir al exterior y recorrer los alrededores. Nadie parece prestarle demasiada atención. Nadie lo detiene ni frena su marcha. Él aprovecha esos momentos a solas para pensar. ¿Hace cuánto que no se encuentra verdaderamente solo? Desde que Sebastian apareció en su vida, jamás ha vuelto a estar por su cuenta. La libertad le produce una sensación inquietante a la que se adapta poco a poco.

Las intenciones de Undertaker aún son un misterio. Si las palabras de su hermano eran reales y en verdad estaba muriendo, ¿Qué papel tenía él en todo eso?¿Quedarse con él?¿Por qué? Absurdo.

Solo podía aspirar a llegar al fondo de todo eso siguiendo su juego. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos para retirarse y de todos modos, ya no tenía nada que perder. Aún tenía la venganza como objetivo primordial. Sin Sebastian, permanecer cerca del Shinigami era el único modo de desentrañar aquel acertijo.

* * *

Ha notado que sus sirvientes han estado notablemente inquietos desde que llegaron al lugar. Mey-rin y Finnian no pueden sostenerle la mirada, mientras que Baldroy adopta una posición estoica cada vez que se lo cruza. Su extraño comportamiento dista de la torpe despreocupación a la que está acostumbrado por parte de ellos, pero tampoco les ha dado mucha importancia. Ha tenido cosas más cruciales en qué pensar.

Finalmente, una tarde al cabo de dos días, comprende qué les sucede. Es Tanaka el que se acerca para solicitar el pedido, pero su voz representa a la de todos.

Necesitan un funeral.

El inusual requerimiento lo deja sin habla.¿Un funeral? Pero luego entiende. La muerte de Sebastian no ha pasado desapercibida para ellos. Necesitan hacer un duelo por él. Un pedido esperable, adecuado. Él lo permite casi sin pensar. Si es lo que necesitan para dejar de actuar tan extraño, pues bien..

Mientras observa a Finnian clavar la simbólica cruz en el jardín, debe colocar un pañuelo sobre su boca para evitar que los otros noten su sonrisa.

Así es como se vé envuelto en otra situación absurda. Fingiendo un funeral sin un cuerpo, sin ataúd..conmemorado a un demonio con una cruz cristiana.

 _¿Qué pensaría Sebastian de todo aquello?_

Sin dudas él también sonreiría. Sebastian solía tener un humor muy particular, como aquella vez en que había mantenido relaciones con esa chiquilla puritana para obtener información..

En ese instante, una súbita melancolía lo asalta y debe marcharse del lugar. Ha sido suficiente ridículo para una tarde.

Ellos jamás podrían entender lo que había significado para él. Sebastian había sido suyo. Su demonio, su arma, pero también algo más. Algo que no estaba en el plan, algo que a él le habría gustado evitar..

Al ingresar a su alcoba, la sonrisa cómplice que el demonio le dirigía en ciertas ocasiones vuelve una y otra vez a su memoria. Esa sonrisa había sido su perdición. Diferente de cualquier otra, escasa, reservada para momentos extremádamente puntuales en los que él podía percibir claramente que existía una complicidad entre ellos. Que ya todo estaba dicho y hablado entre los dos, que ambos sabían el destino final de su relación y aún así..

Aún así...

Si lo que decía el Shinigami era verdad o no, carecía de importancia. Si su función había sido ser solo un mero entretenimiento, estaba orgulloso de haber representado bien su papel.

No debía estar vivo. Debía haberle entregado su alma al demonio. No solo porque había hecho un contrato, sino porque Sebastian la merecía.

* * *

Esa noche sueña con él. Sueña con su sonrisa, con sus miradas, con las afiladas fauces que se asoman tras sus labios semiabiertos, con el roce delicado de sus manos cuando se acerca a él para tomar su rostro y...

 _¿Es eso un sueño o un recuerdo?_

No sabe, no importa...porque en ese instante la boca de Sebastian se sella sobre la suya y el momento es tan intimo, que el resto de sus pensamientos pierden sentido. Busca aferrarse a su traje, a algo que haga que el mundo termine de girar a su alrededor, pero descubre que ya no hay prenda que lo cubra y entonces él comprende.

Sebastian va a tomar su alma. No hay nada más que los separe, nada va evitarlo esta vez...y él sonríe, lo ha esperado durante tanto.

Se deja hacer sin oponer resistencia. Es dócil y complaciente en sus brazos. Al fín puede dejar de actuar desdén, dejar de fingir que no le importa, que solo es un instrumento...que no lo ama.

Despierta con un agudo dolor en la garganta. Sebastian ya no está. Siente el rostro empapado y no entiende. Mira sus manos. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Acaso llora por él?

Sin dudas, el demonio habría reído mucho ese día.


	11. Enfermas intenciones

Han pasado varias semanas desde su llegada a la mansión Alemana. Astre pasa mucho tiempo a solas, pensando, meditando. No hay mucho que hacer en el lugar. Undertaker sale frecuentemente con destino incierto y su hermano pasa la mayor parte del tiempo descansando en su alcoba.

Él se siente perdido. En ocasiones se pregunta que habrá sucedido con su compañía, con las cosas que ha dejado atrás en Inglaterra. Sin una rutina, ni papeles que llenar, ni una empresa a la cual dirigir, la ociosidad se vuelve contra él. Cada vez que la frustración lo asalta, las palabras del Shinigami resuenan burlonas en su mente. El aburrimiento es el único enemigo real. Casi puede darle la razón.

Intuye que, a estas alturas, la opinión pública debe darlo por muerto. Podía imaginar las tapas de los periódicos con su foto en primera plana, dándole su pésame...otra vez.

¿Cuántas muertes podía sufrir alguien en una vida?

Sin dudas, si regresaba, la sociedad británica lo consideraría un verdadero milagro. Ese pensamiento lo hacía sonreír. Un milagro, justamente él...

Sin embargo eso no era importante. Lo verdaderamente importante era ¿Qué sucedería en el bajo mundo en su ausencia?¿Sabrían la reina Victoria y los aristócratas del mal sobre su actual locación?

*

Los estruendos comienzan una madrugada al iniciar la temporada de lluvias. Él, al principio, toma los estremecedores sonidos por truenos. Sin embargo, hay algo extraño en ellos. Se sienten más como rugidos de una bestia furiosa que como estallidos del cielo. El interior del bosque se ilumina con cada bramido y entonces él comprende que no hay nada natural en ellos.

Tomando precaución de no ser visto, se escabulle rodeando el perímetro de la propiedad. Se oculta tras un árbol a una distancia prudencial. Las horas transcurren hasta que puede dar cuenta del origen de los misteriosos sonidos.

Un arma, una especie de carro de combate es probado una y otra vez por soldados alemanes. Una bestia compacta hecha de metal, avanza lentamente por el bosque. La fuerza de impacto de su cañón es sorprendente. Destruye arboles y terreno a su paso con total facilidad. Jamás ha visto algo igual.

Es evidente que el arma es confidencial. Han sido astutos al testear su funcionamiento en un lugar tan apartado y bajo el rumor de las tormentas. Solo él, al encontrarse dentro de la propiedad se ha percatado del sonido.

De regreso en su habitación, tiene dificultades para darle sentido a lo que ha visto. Intenta relacionar el arma con Undertaker pero las piezas no terminan de encajar. ¿Por qué el Shinigami permitiría las pruebas en la mansión?¿Qué se proponía hacer con un arma de ese tipo?

Pronto, sus preguntas son respondidas.

Diedrich llega un copioso día de lluvia. El corpulento hombre cruza el recibidor maldiciendo por lo bajo el mal clima y se dirige presuroso a reunirse con el Shinigami en su despacho. Él observa la escena desde el primer piso sin dejarse ver. _De modo que Diedrich sabe algo.._

Sigilosamente, se coloca detrás de la puerta que da al despacho procurando escuchar. Sabe que su actitud no es propia de un caballero, menos de un conde. Pero ya se encuentra más allá de la trivialidad de las formalidades.

Dentro, Diedrich y Undertaker conversan acerca del viaje del primero. El Shinigami se burla de su ropa mojada. Como es de esperarse, pronto, el otro se ofusca y pide ir al asunto por el que ha sido convocado.

Astre se acerca inconscientemente procurando captar la naturaleza de la charla. Sin embargo, los segundos pasan y el Shinigami no responde, hasta que..

-Oh, por supuesto, enseguida te lo diré. Pero antes, hace falta que otro aristócrata del mal nos acompañe. Astre, ¿Serías tan amble de pasar a la habitación? El pasillo no es lo más cómodo para tener este tipo de charlas..

Astre se muerde el labio inferior, avergonzado de haber sido encontrado en una posición tan indigna. Por supuesto el Shinigami sería capaz de dar cuenta de su presencia. Con el orgullo herido pero la frente en alto, ingresa al lugar. No puede dejar que los otros noten su bochorno.

Diedrich lo saluda con un movimiento de su cabeza. No parece sorprendido de verlo. De esa forma puede concluir que los arístócratas conocen acerca de su paradero.

Una vez que toma asiento, Undertaker habla y cuando habla todo comienza a encajar. Sus frecuentes ausencias, su estadía en Alemania, la extraña arma, las muñecas bizarras. Todas las piezas van ordenándose en un plan tan lógico, que él se siente un tonto de no haber podido ser capaz de visualizarlo antes.

Mientras la voz del Shinigami llena el lugar, tanto Diedrich como él permanecen en silencio. Astre vuelve a tener la sensación de que se haya frente a otra versión de Undertaker. Una más seria, más peligrosa y oscura.

Al escuchar su voz pausada y grave tiene la certeza de que el hombre frente a él está completamente demente.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

Pregunta finalmente Diedrich cuando el silencio llena la estancia. Astre esperaba otra cosa de su parte, un escándalo, una oposición firme, un llamado al principio de realidad. Pero no..

El Shinigami asiente con la cabeza y el barón no dice más. Se queda callado, tal vez peleando alguna lucha interna. Unos momentos después también asiente con la cabeza. Ha dado su apoyo y consentimiento.

Él no puede con eso.

-Estas loco.-Le dice al Shinigami y sus palabras de pronto suenan exageradamente altas en la estancia en silencio.

Undertaker lo observa midiéndolo. Sus ojos verdes parecen resplandecer, dándole un carácter sobrenatural. Sonríe.

-Es posible.

*

Su hermano permanece la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto. Solo sale durante las cenas que comparten los tres juntos en la mesa principal. Astre nota que su salud ha desmejorado visiblemente. Su piel ha adquirido un tono macilento difícil de ignorar.

Luego de lo que ha escuchado, debe encontrar la forma de sacarlo de ahí, pero su estado es delicado. Por otro lado, sabe que no se iría voluntariamente. Su apego con el Shinigami es innegable. Eso lo deja en un callejón sin salida.

Undertaker ha vuelto a su personalidad de siempre. Intenta animar las cenas con bromas que solo él parece entender y con comentarios al azar. Ciel se esfuerza por seguirle el ritmo, pero parece demasiado agotado para reír.

Durante las cenas, casi es posible olvidar su verdadera naturaleza, su fuerza y sus enfermas intenciones. Su cabello cubre sus ojos ayudando a transmitir el aire juguetón y aniñado con el que lo ha engañado durante tanto tiempo.

¿Para qué lo hace? Se pregunta él internamente.

 _Aquí todos sabemos lo que eres en realidad, ¿Para qué fingir? A menos que.._

Y entonces lo comprende. En un arranque de lucidez, la conclusión lo asalta como un relámpago en una noche oscura.

Esa noche él sonríe y su sonrisa no tiene nada que ver con las bromas que escucha. 


	12. Solo un instante más

Ya ha hablado con sus sirvientes Tanaka, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy..

Con grata sorpresa ha comprobado que aún continúan siéndole leales. Con discreción, le ha comunicado sus planes de abandonar la mansión al anciano sirviente. Desde luego,Tanaka ha querido objetar su decisión..sin embargo al final lo ha dejado claro. Respetan a Undertaker pero siempre continuaran siendo suyos.

Revisa el plan una, dos, tres veces. La maleta esta lista, no tiene demasiadas pertenencias. Su abrupto escape del Campania lo ha dejado con escasos objetos propios, solo lo que llevaba encima. En su pequeño equipaje hay algo de ropa de su talla prestada por su hermano y algún que otro objeto de valor para vender en el momento adecuado.

Ha decidido llevar el arma encima por si acaso. Sabe que con solo una bala, resulta prácticamente inútil. Aun así, el pesado metal contra su abdomen le inspira una ilusoria sensación de seguridad.

Cualquier obstáculo en el plan debe ser efectivamente eliminado. A pesar de ya no contar con Sebastian como su guardia personal, no ha olvidado el hecho de que aún posee un pequeño ejercito a su disposición. Sirvientes adecuadamente elegidos para esa labor. Ellos han sido informados que pueden utilizar la fuerza.

Las órdenes son claras. Un carruaje los esperará la mañana siguiente para trasladarlos al puerto. Debe abordar el barco que lo traslade a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible.

No ha confiado en que una carta pudiera llevar ese tipo de noticias. Lo que había oído era demasiado delicado. Si su contenido llegaba a las manos equivocadas entonces... No. Era su deber informar en persona a la reina Victoria de los planes del Shinigami.

Todo está listo, solo falta una cosa..lo más difícil. Pero confía en sus habilidades para lograrlo.

Ciel, como es de esperarse, se encuentra descansando en su cama. Astre ingresa a la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta. El cuarto está en penumbras pero puede adivinar los múltiples frascos de hierbas que pueblan cada una de las cómodas. _Demasiados frascos_ , piensa él con rechazo.

Su gemelo parece dormir y él siente una aguda impresión al ver un rostro tan similar al suyo con un aspecto tan demacrado. Internamente desearía poder dejarlo dormir, no perturbarlo en su descanso con noticias de fugas y conspiraciones. Pero el tiempo apremia. Undertaker regresará en cualquier momento de su incursión diaria y él debe asegurarse de que su hermano sea consciente de dónde está, de lo que elige.

-Ciel.-Lo llama con voz queda al sentarse a un costado del lecho. No responde. Él lo mueve con gentileza. Su hermano abre los ojos de forma tal que pareciera que ese simple gesto le costara trabajo.

-Oh Astre, estás aquí, déjame..-Procura incorporarse, pero él lo detiene. No necesita cansarlo por demás. Solo necesita que escuche.

-Me marcho en la mañana. Estas invitado a acompañarme si lo deseas.

La reacción es instantánea. Su gemelo abre los ojos en gesto de sorpresa.

-Astre, no puedes volver a Inglaterra sabes que es muy peligroso y él..

\- Es un Shinigami que conspira contra la corona británica.-Lo corta él con premura. No tiene tiempo para discutir. Debe ser lo más claro y directo posible.- Ha establecido una alianza con otros países, Alemania incluida, para invadir Inglaterra.

Ciel no parece poder salir de su sorpresa. Él, por su parte, sabe que está siendo brusco, que causa un gran impacto, pero debe dejar las cosas claras. Ya no es responsable por su vida, ha comprendido que solo él puede cuidar de sí mismo. Pero al menos va a permitirle a su hermano tener opciones.

-Se que has logrado un vínculo con él y lo aprecias, pero debes conocer sus intenciones. Debes saber que está dispuesto a destruir nuestro hogar y todo lo que ha conformado nuestro estilo de vida. Desconozco por qué nos mantiene aquí pero tampoco deseo quedarme el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Aunque él se haga llamar el Conde Phantomhive, aún tengo un deber con la corona y debo cumplirlo.

Ciel permanece un minuto en silencio procesando todo. Le agradaría tener más tiempo, pero la forma en que su hermano lo observa exige una pronta definición.

-Siempre lo llamas de ese modo..Shinigami. ¿Acaso qué..?

De modo que es como lo había supuesto. Ciel desconoce su verdadera naturaleza. Por eso el hombre se aseguraba de cubrir siempre sus ojos delante de él y de pretender ser el alegre sujeto al que estaba acostumbrado.

 _Confiable, inofensivo..es así como querías presentarte delante de él._ Pero te he descubierto. Piensa con oscura satisfacción.

-Un Dios de la muerte. Si no me crees puedes ver sus ojos. Doble iris, todos los Shinigamis los tienen de ese modo.

Su gemelo se encuentra perdido. Parece a punto de descomponerse.

\- Se que en su momento has tomado mis palabras de reproche contra él como una fantasía, un delirio. "Extrañas criaturas" has escuchado y has pensado que simplemente desvariaba por el trauma de haber sido rescatado de un naufragio. Pero debes saber que todo es real. Esas criaturas eran cadáveres en movimiento que el mismo había creado... Y me temo que es posible.. .-Dice dando una ojeada a la habitación repleta de frascos.-Es posible que planee hacer lo mismo contigo.

Ya está. Lo ha dicho. Ha manifestado claramente sus especulaciones. Ahora es tarea de su hermano decidir su destino. Marcharse con él para defender su hogar o por el contrario, permanecer junto al extraño sepulturero. Las cartas está echadas.

\- Un carruaje partirá al alba en dirección al puerto. Eres libre de quedarte o venir conmigo. La decisión es tuya.

Una vez dicho eso, considera oportuno retirarse. Ya ha dicho lo que tenía que decir. Debe dejar a su hermano meditar al respecto.

-No te culpo.-La voz de Ciel lo detiene a medio camino.-Por fingir ser el Conde Phantomhive en esa ocasión. Sé que buscabas protegerme como lo haces ahora, por eso..-Sonríe con cansancio.-No te culpo.

Astre ha quedado paralizado. No esperaba una referencia a aquella trágica noche. Aún así, siente como si un peso invisible que había arrastrado durante los últimos años lo abandonara. Con esas simples palabras, su hermano tiene esa capacidad.

Astre lo observa de perfil. Luego asiente con la cabeza. Con todo lo que ha pasado, había olvidado lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ciel observa a Undertaker ingresar a la habitación con una bandeja de alimentos. Su debilidad ya no le permite tomar las cenas en el salón principal. Como las últimas noches, el hombre parlotea acerca de alguna cuestión trivial mientras maniobra la bandeja para posicionarla sobre sí. Al verlo, él no puede evitar pensar en las palabras de su hermano.

 _Planea hacer lo mismo contigo.._

Coloca una mano deteniendo sus movimientos antes de que los alimentos sean colocados sobre su regazo.

-No tengo hambre esta noche.-Dice, procurando esbozar una sonrisa.

La expresión de Undertaker flaquea.

-¿En serio? Bueno eso no es bueno para tu salud, además es tu plato favorito, convencí al viejo Tanaka para que lo preparara..

Mientras el otro habla, Ciel lo observa. Realmente lo observa. Aún no puede terminar de asimilar todo lo que ha túnicas oscuras, la constante presencia de los relicarios contra su cintura, las afiladas uñas negras,el largo cabello plateado. ¿Exactamente cuántos años tiene? No sabe. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Tampoco lo sabe..él jamás le ha hablado de sí mismo.

 _Planea invadir Inglaterra._

No quiere creerlo. Realmente no quiere, pero la falta de conocimiento acerca de su persona amenaza con volver reales las palabras de Astre. Solo hay un modo de comprobar su veracidad.

Su mano es detenida antes de poder llegar a acercarse al rostro del otro. Undertaker sujeta su muñeca sin presión, pero su agarre es lo suficientemente fuerte para no poder continuar con la acción. Ciel ha querido retirar el cabello, contemplar sus ojos...pero ha sido frenado.

Un pesado silencio cae entre los dos. El instante es breve, suspendido en el tiempo. Palabras no dichas y preguntas no formuladas parecen danzar en la oscuridad. Los dos se contemplan el uno al otro, midiéndose, evaluándose...

Hasta que finalmente, Undertaker desiste. Algo en sus acciones lo hacen lucir como si hubiera perdido algún tipo de batalla. En ese instante su agarre su afloja. Su mano cae hacia un costado y es entonces que Ciel comprende que es libre.

Puede retirar el cabello si lo desea, puede ver sus ojos, puede revelar su identidad..pero él ya no lo necesita.

Su mano continua la acción como si jamás hubiera habido un alto. Pero no se dirige a sus ojos sino a su mejilla. Lo acaricia levemente, desliza su mano por la trenza plateada y luego aferra sus ropas para buscar atraerlo hacia sí. El otro parece sorprendido ante su modo de actuar pero tampoco se resiste. Ciel se ubica como puede sobre su pecho. La cortina plateada lo rodea y él se siente en casa.

 _A veces la gente debe ser lo que dice ser._

Undertaker había sido su protector. Lo había salvado. A pesar de lo que fuera a suceder en el futuro, a pesar de la realidad que su hermano buscaba mostrarle... lo había cuidado y él lo había querido.

Le debía una despedida antes de marcharse.

Era tan cálido y acogedor. Solo sería un momento de estar en sus brazos antes de partir. Solo un instante más.

El amanecer los encuentra aún abrazados. El sol busca filtrarse por un espacio entre las cortinas cerradas, pero la luz que emite escasea para iluminar el lugar.

Undertaker no se ha movido ni un ápice en toda la noche. Lejanamente siente el rumor de sus músculos agarrotados, sin embargo no va a hacer nada al respecto. No va a moverse, porque moverse implicaría soltar a Ciel y eso es algo que no puede permitirse.

Menos ahora, que el chico ha dejado de respirar.


	13. Undertaker

Amanece con una ligera neblina cubriendo la residencia y sus alrededores. Aún es temprano, pero el sol ya puede verse desde la cortina entreabierta.

La luz del nuevo día los encuentra en la misma posición que han mantenido durante la noche. La cabeza de Ciel aún descansa sobre su pecho pero sus manos ya no lo aferran como lo hacían hace unas horas..

Frío.

Las manos de Undertaker palpan la superficie de su ropa, se deslizan para tocar sus entumecidos brazos.

Está helado. Con un ágil movimiento cubre al chico con las frazadas, pero es inútil, el frío parece venir de adentro..

Él no entiende. ¿Por qué tanto frío? Si ha estado abrazándolo desde que..

 _Oh, es cierto..._

Desde que dejó de respirar.

Permanece unos minutos más en la misma posición. La mansión está en silencio. No puede sentir la presencia de los sirvientes, tampoco la de Astre.

 _Se ha marchado_. Piensa algo ausente. Debería importarle. Salir tras él, advertirle que se dirige a una trampa. Pero ya no puede hacerlo. Ya no puede cuidar de nadie más.

Con esfuerzo retira el cuerpo del chico de su pecho para dejarlo descansando sobre la cama. Siente sus músculos quejarse debido al largo periodo de inactividad, sin embargo no les presta atención. Tiene un asunto más crucial en qué pensar.

Se pone de pie con lentitud. Una sensación de irrealidad lo invade. Debe darse un momento antes de decidir su curso de acción. Cierra los ojos. No es la primera vez que le sucede, no..

Le ha ocurrido antes. Muchas veces.

¿Cuántas exáctamente?

 _Doce_ , dice una voz en su consciencia y es curioso porque para él, el tiempo es un concepto irrelevante. Es inusual que preste atención a números y fechas. Pero en esa ocasión está seguro.

Doce han sido las veces en que se ha sentido así. Perdido, ausente, inseguro...como si de algún modo no fuese él quien habitase su cuerpo, sino alguien más.

Sin saber quien es o qué debe hacer, su consciencia se suspende momentáneamente y vaga a través de recuerdos, de rostros, de humanos que han sido importantes para él. De humanos que ha querido y perdido...

Un ligero dolor lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Con sorpresa nota que ha estado aferrando uno de sus relicarios a tal punto que una de sus esquinas se ha clavado en la palma de su mano. La sangre empaña el símbolo del infinito que decora el exterior.

Doce, ni más ni menos. Como el número de relicarios que lleva siempre en su cintura.

Instintivamente oculta su mano entre sus túnicas. El chico se angustia cuando lo ve sangrar y él no quiere asustarlo. Como en aquella ocasión en que trabajando en el cadáver del señor Stuart se cortó accidentalmente con aquel escalpelo. Había sido una herida pequeña, superficial, pero la sangre pronto se había diseminado como un manto sobre su brazo. Recordaba que no había podido continuar trabajando ese día, tratando de calmar la angustia de Ciel.

"No lo entiendo. ¡Pero si ya has visto sangre en muchas ocasiones!" Le había dicho refiriéndose a los mudos clientes que ocupaban la sala de preparación.

"Es diferente." Le había dicho él, incapaz de contener el llanto que lo ahogaba. "Si algo te sucede, yo..."

Lo había dejado sin palabras. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido hasta que punto el chico se había encariñado con él.

A partir de aquel día se había asegurado de ser especialmente precavido de no lastimarse de ningún modo en su presencia y lo había logrado, hasta ahora..

-¡Ah, no ha sido nada Ciel! Solo un descuido, enseguida..- La sonrisa se marchita en su rostro al volver su vista a la cama. Los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo inmóvil en la posición que lo había dejado...

 _Debes ordenarte viejo tonto.  
_  
La voz es, como siempre, ponzoñosa como la mordedura de una serpiente. Se abre paso en su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa y la llena de preguntas y palabras hirientes.

 _¿A quién le hablas?_

 _El chico está muerto._

 _Un Shinigami debería ser capaz de distinguirlo._

 _¿O es que estás tan ciego que ya no puedes ver la realidad?  
_  
No. Esa voz..

Odiaba esa voz. Siempre le hablaba en esas ocasiones. Era cruel, cínica.. lo perseguía cuando se encontraba más vulnerable.

La odiaba. Desde luego que sabía que se trataba de una parte de sí mismo, que no era una presencia real. Pero esa certeza no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, solo empeoraba la situación puesto que le mostraba una parte de sí que él prefería mantener a raya. Una parte tan oscura y enferma que le obligaba a hacer cosas, que le llevaba a..

La imagen de sus muñecas bizarras se interpone en sus pensamientos. Sus bocas hambrientas, sus ojos ciegos, sus guturales gritos..

 _¡Ordénate!_. Vuelve a repetir la voz y él se obliga a escucharla ésta vez.

Con un murmullo invoca su Death Scythe. La excéntrica guadaña luce exageradamente grande dentro de las paredes de aquella estrecha habitación. Al notar eso, no puede evitar una mueca de desagrado. En esa ocasión preferiría un arma más pequeña, más delicada...

La extensa y afilada hoja había sido pensada para luchar contra feroces demonios en las épocas más oscuras de la humanidad, no para ser hundida en el cuerpo de un niño. Que había querido, que había amado, que había sido su hijo..

 _¿En serio? ¿Tu hijo?_ Casi podía jurar que había sentido la risa burlona cerca de su oído. La voz no iba a dejarlo en paz.

Nerviosamente, pasa una mano por su cabeza, retirando el cabello de su rostro. Con la otra, arrastra la pesada guadaña por el piso de madera hasta situarse al lado del lecho. En su recorrido, su mirada se posa sobre los frascos de hierbas que ha estado utilizando hasta la fecha.

Todo ha sido en vano.

En serio había creído que ésta vez podría...

Lo había salvado, había cosido su herida, había reemplazado su sangre por otra...

Se había esforzado tanto...

 _Inútil._

 _Nadie puede luchar contra la muerte.  
_  
Sonríe ante la ironía de la situación. Pero si él era "La muerte," entonces por qué..

 _Porque no hay nada vivo en ti. Porque nunca lo ha habido. Porque nunca lo habrá._

Con horror lleva la mano hacia su boca tapándola. Es un gesto absurdo. Sabe que las palabras no vienen de su boca sino de su mente. Aun así, necesita hacer algo para frenarlas..

Ciel.

Debe focalizar su atención en Ciel. Luego podrá perderse el tiempo que desee. Luego podrá dejar que la voz ocupe todo su raciocinio, que las palabras lo devoren con su crudeza. Después. Ahora no.  
Ahora debe ocuparse de reconfortar al chico. De explicarle...

-Esto solo será un pinchazo. Debo hacerlo.-Observa a su alrededor, como buscando fuerza en algún lugar de la habitación. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan inseguro con su Death Scythe. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Como un novato-. Prometo que no dolerá.

Como sus clientes en la funeraria, el chico no emite respuesta. Undertaker eleva la guadaña y el arma emite su misterioso sonido antes de caer sobre su cuerpo. La hoja se hunde suavemente en su pecho. La sangre comienza a empapar las sábanas. Pronto, el lugar es inundado por cinematic records.

Sus primeros años. El rostro de Rachel es lo primero que vé, la mansión, sábanas, juguetes..

Lo ve pelear con otro bebé por un conejo de felpa. _Jamás te ha gustado compartir_ , piensa él sonriendo internamente mientras observa a Tanaka intentar mediar entre los gemelos.

Los años se suceden. La relación entre hermanos cambia, ya no pelean. Astre no parece poder despegarse de su lado. Sebastian, el enorme perro negro se interpone en su camino, lo tira al suelo y Ciel llora. Sebastian es noble, pero no deja de tener el salvajismo de cualquier animal.

Una gentil sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al ver a Vincent en uno de los trozos de película. El muchacho parece devolverle la mirada. Sin poder frenarse, él lo saluda "Oh hola amigo, ha pasado tiempo.."

Los cinematics continúan desprendiéndose del cuerpo a gran velocidad, pronto chocan contra el cielo raso. Al carecer de espacio, vuelven a bajar describiendo un círculo en torno a la figura del Shinigami.

Undertaker permanece estoico ante su despliegue, observa el secuestro de los hermanos, sus gritos de impotencia, siente la rabia irradiar a través de las cintas y también el miedo, el dolor...

Le gustaría apartar la vista al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Vincent, al presenciar el disparo que casi acaba con la vida del chico. Pero no lo hace. Se los debe. Ellos han pasado por todo eso, lo han vivido, porque él les ha fallado. No solo a Ciel sino a toda la familia Phantomhive. Presenciar su sufrimiento es parte de su castigo..

Las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro.

 _Lo lamento. Nunca quise...  
_  
Se ve a sí mismo a través de los ojos del chico. La lúgubre tienda. Sus días grises hasta que puede recuperarse. Se contempla intentando hacer que sonría, animándolo para hacerlo sentir mejor, preparando galletas... Siempre ha procurado hacerlas con forma de perros o animales, pero su nula creatividad solo le permite huesos. El chico las come de todas formas. Lo abraza. Busca estar cerca en todo momento..

La enfermedad. Sus últimos meses en Alemania. Se ve haciendo infructuosos esfuerzos para salvarlo, escucha nuevamente su petición "Necesito ver a Astre," la travesía en barco y luego su confesión "Estoy muriendo."

 _De modo que lo sabías..._

Había procurado mantener sus ánimos en alto, sin embargo el chico no había sido ajeno a la realidad. _No, como tú._ Dice la voz y él mueve la cabeza para hacerla a un lado.

"Es importante que te quedes con él, porque no va a poder soportarlo solo."

Eso lo deja estupefacto. Siempre había creído que su necesidad de ver a Astre estaba movida por un irrefrenable deseo fraternal. Ahora comprueba que no se había debido a eso. Ciel pensaba en él. En qué sucedería cuando ya no estuviese. En como podría soportarlo..

Luego de eso, vé sus dudas, su temor de ser convertido en una muñeza bizarra.

"Planea hacer lo mismo contigo"

Las palabras de Astre llenan la estancia..

-¡No! Grita él inutilmente. ¡Eso nunca..!

Es en vano, no hay nadie que pueda oírlo.

Más lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y él debe reprimir un sollozo. Poco a poco, los cinematics records se van envolviendo en sus muñecas, rodean su cintura, sus brazos, se deslizan por su cuello...

Lo sujetan. Se entierran en su carne, buscan arrastrarlo con la pena del humano. Es lo que sucede cuando un Shinigami se conmueve, él lo sabe. Sabe que debe cortarlos, que debe poner fin a su vida, pero no puede...

No puede hacerle eso. Ciel tenía razón, no está preparado para dejarlo ir. El pánico se adueña de su pecho. Es obligado a soltar su guadaña y entonces lo sabe, los dos serán arrastrados al vacío. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Los cinematics lo cortan, lo lastiman, buscan doblegarlo y él ya no se resiste.

No se resiste...

Un par de tijeras cortan los records, liberándolo de su mortal pronto todo termina. Ya no hay lucha. Un pesado silencio envuelve la habitación. 


	14. Grell

Grell observa detenidamente su libreta. Desde sus hojas, el rostro de Ciel Phantomhive le devuelve la mirada. Bajo sus datos personales se encuentra la causa de su muerte.

 _De modo que eso fue lo que te sucedió._ Reflexiona un momento, para luego estampar el sello sobre su foto "Sin consideraciones especiales."

A su alrededor, la habitación se halla en penumbras. No hay sonidos que provengan de ningún rincón del hogar.

\- Que lúgubre. ¡Dejemos que entre el sol!

Abre de un tirón las cortinas. La habitación se ilumina levemente para luego envolverse en sombras nuevamente. Unas oscuras nubes eclipsan la reciente claridad. Aún están dispersas en el cielo, pero pronto se unirán para dar paso a la inevitable tormenta. Ella hace una mueca de desagrado.

-Ni modo.- Suspira dándose la vuelta.

El escenario que la recibe es digno de una película de horror. Hay rastros de sangre por toda la habitación, sobre las sábanas, los muebles, las paredes..algunas salpicaduras han llegado hasta el techo. Los cinematics podían llegar a resultar brutales cuando se los dejaba libres por mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente, había logrado llegar a la escena antes que el daño fuera mayor.

-Has tenido suerte, querido. Aunque debo decir que habría podido liberarte antes a no ser porque William decidió quitarme mi Death Scythe. Tú sabes, por todo el asunto del Campania..-Le guiña un ojo en complicidad. Sin embargo, la figura sanguinolenta que es ahora Undertaker no le devuelve la mirada. Ni siquiera parece haber reparado en su presencia.

Ella ya lo ha visto así antes. Conoce cual es la mejor manera de proceder. Sabe que en ese instante él se encuentra muy lejos y que demorará en volver.

-Bien, basta de cháchara. Necesitas darte un baño y coser esas heridas. Ven aquí..- Utilizando su cuerpo como soporte, logra que el otro Shinigami recargue su peso sobre ella.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño, Grell se encarga de liberarlo con cuidado de los jirones de ropa que lo envuelven. Las túnicas negras, seguidas de sus relicarios y sus botas de cuero pronto se amontonan sobre las baldosas blancas.

-Muy bien, la tina está lista, ya puedes entrar.

Undertaker es dócil y maleable en sus brazos. Sigue las instrucciones, no hace preguntas, no se resiste..casi como si se tratara de una muñeca. A ella no le gusta nada ese estado. Pero sabe que debe ser paciente, que tarde o temprano él regresará.

El agua pronto se tiñe de rojo. Ella toma una esponja y la sumerge, para, posteriormente, deslizarla liberando el agua sobre los pálidos hombros del Shinigami. Acto seguido, hace los mismo con su rostro y cuello. Retirando el cabello y teniendo especial cuidado de no presionar por demás, limpia la sangre que lo cubre.

Undertaker mantiene los ojos cerrados durante todo el proceso y ella no puede evitar sentir el irrefrenable impulso de besarlo. Es un gesto suave, sin pretensiones, no desea aprovecharse de su situación pero es que hacía tanto que no lo veía..

\- Aún así eres guapo.-Le dice mostrando su afilada sonrisa.

No bromea. Él le parecía un hombre apuesto, a pesar de las cicatrices, de su actual vulnerabilidad, de las nuevas heridas que lo marcan..

Siempre lo amaría. Aunque su amor iba más allá de la atracción de la carne.

Ellos podían entenderse. Porque ambos luchaban contra algo que no podían cambiar y vivían en una constante contradicción...

Una contradicción que por momentos les hacía perder la cabeza. Ella maldiciendo un cuerpo que no podía darle hijos y él atado a su amor por los humanos.

Dejando de lado su curso de pensamientos, decide concentrarse en su cabello. Con gentileza, desarma la trenza para poder lavarlo con soltura. Deja que el agua se escurra sobre las hebras plateadas. Sus manos masajean sus sienes en un gesto tan casual, que pronto toda la situación adquiere un tinte hogareño.

En ese momento los dos parecen una pareja estable compartiendo una soñolienta tarde de algún día feriado. Relajándose en la calidez del agua...

Honestamente, no habría nada que indicara lo contrario...a excepción de la sangre, claro.

Sentado en la tina, con múltiples heridas surcando su cuerpo, su porte no se asemeja en nada al poderoso Shinigami que había tenido ocasión de contemplar pocos meses atrás. El hombre que tenía en frente estaba derrotado.

Grell conocía de primera mano el sabor de la derrota. Ella también encarnaba una eterna lucha en la que siempre acababa perdiendo. No tenía sentido tener esperanza, su cuerpo masculino siempre terminaba mostrándole la realidad, muy a pesar de cómo ella se sintiera, de cómo eligiera ser..

Había aprendido a no ilusionarse, a adaptarse a su inevitable destino. Él por otro lado...

 _Has fracasado. Has cometido el error de involucrar tus sentimientos otra vez y eso te ha costado._

No obstante, permanecería a su lado hasta donde estuviese dispuesto a llegar...

Oh! Y ella sabía hasta dónde podía..

Hundir transatlánticos, formar ejércitos de muertos, destruir naciones. Ella no le guardaba un marcado aprecio a los humanos. De hecho, no había tenido inconveniente en asesinar a unos cuántos, al vengarse, de alguna manera, de las mujeres que rechazaban el regalo de la vida.

Comprendía que él debía hacer lo mismo con los que lo habían perjudicado...

Sin embargo, sus planes iban más allá. Involucraban muchos departamentos y violaban innumerables reglas tanto del mundo humano como del Shinigami. Cualquier asociación con él culminaría con su deserción y probablemente con su encarcelamiento.

Se arruinaría. Arruinaría no solo su trabajo y reputación sino también cualquier posibilidad de redención que podría aún tener en aquel plano.

Era consciente de todo, del inevitable destino que tarde o temprano los alcanzaría, de los castigos y a pesar se eso..

No podía estar más segura de su decisión.

Porque en el fondo eran iguales.

Absurdos.

Shinigamis que amaban la vida.

Por ese motivo había seguido cada una de sus instrucciones. Se había comportado de la forma en que él requería, suministrando datos e información acerca de los movimientos del personal y finalmente, cuando la situación lo requirió. Volviéndose una oportuna "distracción."

Su actuación en el Campania había sido, en efecto, un número cuidadosamente elaborado que buscaba eliminar cualquier posibilidad de asociación entre los dos. Él había ido por su rostro y ella había actuado en consecuencia. Había gritado su enfado y desatado su ira contra él. Se había asegurado de no medirse, de buscar hacerle daño, incluso hasta de tener un testigo que pudiera dar crédito de su accionar.

Aún sentía cierta pena por Ronnie. El chico no merecía la paliza a la que había sido sometido, pero no había tenido alternativa...

El despacho no podía sospechar. Ellos la conocían. Estaban al tanto de su efusividad, de su comportamiento pasional, de su debilidad por los hombres. William la había visto interactuar con él previamente.

Debido a eso, era necesario armar un show que cortara cualquier vínculo entre los dos. Un show que dejara en claro su lugar. Así ambos podrían moverse con libertad.

Al final de cuentas era una gran actríz...

Su mirada instintivamente se posa en las recientes heridas que trazan patrones en la blanca tez de su compañero.

-Será mejor que me haga cargo de tí.

Mientras lo traslada a otra habitación, piensa que deberán hacerse cargo del cuerpo del chico. No será tarea difícil. La mansión ofrece múltiples lugares para el entierro. Luego se encargará de eso. Ahora debe suturar las heridas.

Hace que el Shinigami se siente sobre el borde de la cama. Con el cabello húmedo y envuelto en toallas, su aspecto es de una vulnerabilidad extrema.

\- No te muevas, ya regreso.- Él no responde pero ella siente la necesidad de decírselo.

Se demora un rato buscando aguja e hilo en la recámara de huéspedes. Finalmente da con ellos. Mientras sube con el equipo de costura en sus manos, no puede evitar pensar en sus cicatrices. Al conocerlo, habría jurado que eran resultados de su lucha contra otras Death Scythes. A la luz de los recientes eventos, comprendía mejor.

 _No, no han sido Death Scythes las que te han marcado._

Cinemátic records. Los records se habían abierto paso en su carne al punto que habían dejado sus huellas a su paso.

 _¿Cuántas veces te has dejado arrastrar por ellos?_

¿Cuántas muertes humanas te han destrozado el corazón?

No necesita respuesta a eso. Han sido las suficientes. Suficientes para desertar, para revelarse contra su naturaleza...

-Sanarán más rápido de este modo. Solo debes ser paciente..- Dice refiriéndose a los cortes.

Colocándose de rodillas frente a él, aparta las toallas para iniciar el trabajo. Se encuentra a centímetros de rozar su piel cuando es detenida abruptamente. Undertaker aferra su muñeca, su vista fija en ella.

-...Grell?- Su voz es un susurro rasposo, apenas audible.

Ella sonríe complacida.

 _Has vuelto._


	15. Un mensaje

Su mirada recorre ausente la estancia. Vaga por los objetos que pueblan la habitación, el armario en una esquina, la cómoda de roble, la cama, el equipo de costura en el suelo, las manos de perfecta manicura que cosen su piel...hasta finalmente posarse en ella. Su rostro. Se detiene ahí un momento como si buscara algo, como si con solo verla pudiese alejar la confusión que ahora lo invade.

Por varios minutos ninguno dice nada. Él sumido en sus pensamientos y ella absorta en su trabajo. Ya ha finalizado con la mayor parte de las heridas, solo resta la de su cuello.

-Será mejor que te recuestes para esto..-Dice al tiempo que vuelve a enhebrar la aguja acercándose a él para terminar con la tarea.

Undertaker asiente con la cabeza obedeciendo silenciosamente al pedido y se recuesta suavemente sobre el lecho. Ella lo observa apartarse el cabello hacia un costado ofreciendo su pálido cuello.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que pudo tenerlo así? Recostado sobre una cama, depositando su confianza en ella, a merced de lo que pudiera hacerle..

 _Demasiado tiempo_. Se dice a sí misma y sus labios se elevan en una sonrisa pícara ante el atrevido pensamiento.

Desde que habían comenzado su relación, sus encuentros habían sido intensos pero fugaces. Ambos centrados en mantener sus respectivas fachadas, casi no había habido momentos para los dos. Eso era algo que le gustaría cambiar. Pero ya habría tiempo para discutir la naturaleza de su relación. Por lo pronto, lo más importante era encargarse de él y de su salud mental.

-Debes ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Pronto toda tu maravillosa piel estará surcada de cicatrices.-Dice al notar que la herida ha trazado un nuevo camino en su garganta.

Él espera a que finalice su labor antes de poder hablarle. Mientras ella recoge los elementos que ha utilizado para guardarlos en su cajita, él hace la pregunta que ha venido rondando su mente desde que se percató de su presencia en el lugar.

-¿...Ciel?

Por fortuna se encuentra dándole la espalda, de modo que él no nota como algo en su rostro se contrae al escuchar ese nombre.

-Esta muerto.-Informa con rapidez y soltura. Siempre ha pensado que es mejor dar las malas noticias de ese modo. Sabe lo importante que ha sido el chico para él, y la angustia que va a provocarle con su sentencia. Por ese motivo agradece que su voz no flaquee. Es ella la que debe mostrarse fuerte en esa situación.

Al volver la vista hacia él, por un segundo teme volver a perderlo. Que su mente regrese a ese laberíntico purgatorio en dónde cae cada vez que algo le duele demasiado. Por eso decide que debe seguir hablando, para evitarlo, para atarlo a la realidad.

\- Estaba mal. La enfermedad se transmitió a través de la sangre. No hubo nada que hacer.

Le habría agradado añadir: _No es tu culpa. Hiciste lo que pudiste por él_. Pero no lo dice, sabe que es en vano. Él se culpará de todas formas.

Se reprochará el no haber sido más cuidadoso con la sangre, con los humanos de los que la obtuvo.  
¿Pero cómo haberlo sabido? Su factor era tan raro en la sociedad, que a duras penas había logrado obtener algunas muestras sin levantar sospechas en el bajo mundo ni en la sociedad de Shinigamis.

Era astuto. Muy astuto.

Pero la muerte lo era aún más.

-No la escuches.- Le pide acercando su rostro al de él, al notar que comienza a tener nuevamente ese aire taciturno con el que lo ha encontrado.

Undertaker parece sorprenderse ante sus palabras, su mirada vuelve a centrarse en ella.

Internamente, Grell festeja su acierto. Siempre había tenido sus sospechas cuando él caía en ese estado ausente. Al conocer su historia podía comprenderlo. Una voz le hablaba en su mente, una voz buscaba doblegarlo, intentaba hacer que se arruinara con su culpa, le mostraba todo lo que había hecho mal, sus errores, su ingenuidad..

Una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de la reina Victoria.

\- Solo busca hacer que te pierdas. Quiere arrastrarte con su dolor. Ella no te conoce, no debes escucharla..

Su mano recorre su rostro con suavidad. Él no la rechaza, al contrario, se recarga en ella agradeciendo la caricia. Esa es toda la aprobación que necesita. Pronto su boca busca la de él, por segunda vez en ese día. Es un beso casi inocente en comparación a sus estándares. Pero eso está bien..

En ese instante no desea la pasión sino otra cosa.

Ella se despoja de sus anteojos y sus prendas. No tiene prisa. A pesar de que sabe que sus horas con él están contadas, que pronto deberá volver al despacho, que deberá redactar un informe falso de su incursión, que su vida volverá a girar en torno a actuaciones y mentiras..

A pesar de todo eso..ella se toma su tiempo con él. Porque sabe que es necesario. Porque en esa ocasión quiere dejar un mensaje..

Odia su cuerpo. Siempre que han tenido relaciones ha procurado que su anatomía, innegablemente masculina, quede oculta por alguna prenda. Él siempre le ha reprochado eso, pero nunca hubo caso. El profundo rechazo hacia sí misma siempre le ganaba a sus palabras de aceptación.

Ese día es diferente. Opta, no sin resistencias y luego de un intenso debate consigo misma, retirar toda la ropa que la cubre.

La mirada de Undertaker la recorre mudo del asombro. Sabe que debe estar preguntándose por qué ha decidido hacerlo. Ella se siente intensamente insegura ante su escrutinio. Aun así, decide continuar.

Quiere demostrarle que confía en él. Que puede ser vulnerable en su presencia.

Sus finos dedos recorren cada cicatriz, rozan apenas las recientes heridas. Al haberse quitado sus lentes apenas puede distinguirlas con su pésima visión. No los necesita. Su tacto sabe reconocerlas. Conoce los caminos que circulan por su piel. Caminos que lo llevan a recordar, a perderse en ellos..sabe lo que esas viejas heridas representan para él y es por eso que se toma largos minutos para transitarlas.

Para hacerle saber que reconoce su dolor. Que lo entiende. Pero que también pueden significar otra cosa. Que tal vez, con suerte, la próxima vez que repare en ellas no sea para angustiarse con un pasado imposible de cambiar sino para recordar otra cosa..

Para pensar ella y en sus manos que ese día lo acarician con ternura.

Una vez que está lista, con gentileza aparta las toallas que lo cubren. Siempre le ha agradado la solidez de su cuerpo. La forma en que los músculos de sus piernas se unen a su pelvis, los marcados huesos de sus caderas..

Cuando lo tiene así puede ver que no hay nada suave en él. Que las abultadas túnicas esconden hueso y músculo. Es joven. Innegablemente joven. Su cuerpo no refleja sus años.

Al verlo de ese modo, sobre la cama, a la espera de su próximo movimiento..confiado, sumiso, le agradaría poder decirle tantas cosas.

 _No eres el anciano enterrador que solo habla con los muertos._

 _No eres el creador de bizarras criaturas._

 _No eres el desertor, el enemigo del mundo Shinigami, el traidor de la corona británica.._

Al colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, sus labios se elevan nuevamente, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Con una oscilación de sus caderas pronto lo tiene dentro de sí. Los dos sisean ante la repentina sensación.

 _O tal vez._..Piensa antes de comenzar a moverse. _Tal vez eres todo eso. Pero también eres algo más.._

Sus manos rodean su cuello, inclinándose hacia adelante para sellar sus pensamientos con un beso. Es como si de algún modo él pudiera escucharla, porque ahora sus movimientos son tan apasionados que ella teme por las recientes heridas.

Está a punto de decirle que lo tome con calma, cuando es interrumpida por un estallido. La mansión parece vibrar ante el impacto al tiempo que un furioso viento abre de par en par la ventana de la alcoba. A ella le demora un segundo dar cuenta de que solo se trata de una tormenta, pero ese segundo es suficiente para que, de un momento a otro, las posiciones se inviertan.

Desconcertada ante el repentino cambio de perspectiva, al principio no reacciona. No era el cielo raso lo que podía ver hacía unos instantes. Una cortina plateada cae de lado a lado de su rostro y entonces es él el que sonríe.

 _Oh no.._

Grell maldice por dentro al terminar de dar la última puntada. Por supuesto que él no iba a poder tomarse las cosas con calma. El dolor en la parte baja de su cintura y las manchas de sangre sobre las sábanas eran prueba de ello. Algunas heridas habían vuelto a abrirse ante la apasionada fuerza de sus embates.

-No tiene nada de gracioso.-Le dice al ver la estúpida sonrisa que parece implantada en su rostro.- Podrías haberme ahorrado el tener que coserte de nuevo..

Undertaker emite un chasquido desaprobatorio.

-Oh, pero no habría sido tan divertido...

 _Tal vez no_. Concuerda internamente ella y una silenciosa satisfacción se anida en su pecho al notar que ha regresado a ser el mismo de siempre.

Es una pena que no pueda quedarse. Con pesar comienza a ubicar sus prendas para poder vestirse.

-Regresaré en cuanto pueda. Mientras tanto, debes cuidar de ti..-Sus manos toman su rostro en un gesto intensamente íntimo.- Prométe que lo harás.- Su tono es suave, casi suplicante. Él asiente antes de besarla por última vez.

No está segura de cuándo volverán a verse ni bajo qué circunstancias. Quizás su próximo encuentro sea en un campo de batalla y entonces ella estará obligada a ser su enemiga otra vez.

Una intensa angustia la invade. Debe disimular.

\- ¡Pues más te vale! ¡El hecho de que sea una mujer no implica que me agrade el trabajo de costura! -Enuncia con su entusiasmo característico y con eso sale rápidamente de la habitación. No desea que él la vea llorar. No desea mostrarle su temor a perderlo. No quiere ser una carga...

Afuera, una ligera llovizna es todo lo que queda de la tormenta nocturna. En otro momento, le incomodaría mucho el tener que caminar bajo la lluvia sabiendo que su maquillaje iba a arruinarse. En otro momento...

Hoy por hoy, sus pensamientos tenían otras prioridades. Debe ensayar un discurso plausible que engañe al despacho. Debe mentirle a Will sobre las circunstancias de la muerte de Ciel Phantomhive. Eso le recuerda que no ha podido darle sepultura al chico.

 _Él lo hará. Dada su relación, eso será lo mejor._

En eso rondan sus pensamientos cuando divisa que un carruaje se acerca bordeando el perímetro de la mansión. Grell se mantiene a la espera hasta el vehículo está frente a ella. Al ver quién es su ocupante, no puede evitar que un gesto de desagrado se instale en sus facciones.

 _Así que eres tú._


	16. El rey del juego

Undertaker baja uno a uno los escalones que lo separan de la planta baja. Su rostro despejado, sus ojos a plena vista, su porte erguido en toda su altura, el aire ominoso que le dan sus túnicas...

Al tenerlo frente a frente de ese modo, sin la fachada que ha buscado mantener hasta ahora, le recuerda tanto a aquella escena en el Campania..

Pero esta vez es diferente..

Esta vez, sus manos no portan la esquelética Death Scythe..

En esta ocasión, lo que portan es el inerte cadáver de su hermano.

El barco no había podido zarpar. La poderosa tormenta de la noche anterior había hecho imposible cualquier tipo de navegación. Sin embargo, no era por esa razón que había decidido regresar..  
 _  
No te culpo..  
_  
Las palabras de su hermano se repetían como una mantra en su mente. Había estado seguro de su accionar. Había sido honesto con él. Estaba en él tomar una decisión. Cuando aquella mañana no había acudido al lugar de encuentro pactado, su conclusión obvia era que había decidido quedarse.

No había tenido más opción que marcharse sin él. No tenía tiempo de sentimentalismos. Si su decisión era permanecer al lado del Shinigami, él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Él tenía otras prioridades, su propia vida siempre estaría por encima de otras. Hasta que completara su venganza, hasta que pudiera cumplir su objetivo, tenía que cuidar de sí mismo porque nadie más lo haría por él..

Y a pesar de eso...

A pesar de su poderoso instinto de conservación, a pesar de las voces en su mente que clamaban por decisiones prácticas y racionales dignas del conde Phantomhive. A pesar de todas esas cosas, la voz de su hermano se había abierto paso a través de todo.

¿Cómo negar que lo amaba?¿Cómo mentirse si era él, el que siempre lo necesitaba?

No había hecho caso a las preocupadas miradas de Baldroy, ni al nerviosismo de Mey-rin ni a las preguntas de Finni acerca de por qué regresaban. Él era el amo, sus ordenes no debían ser cuestionadas. Es lo que Tanaka les recordó antes de subir nuevamente al carruaje.

Su cuerpo lo percibió antes que él. Un saber muy difícil de conceptualizar, una certeza imposible de definir, propia de una conexión tan intima como misteriosa. Una conexión propia de los gemelos. En el camino de vuelta, una intensa sensación de malestar se había ido instalando en su pecho.

 _No te culpo.._

En un instante lo supo. Mucho antes de arrivar a la mansión, antes de encontrarse con Grell en los jardines, antes de ver a Undertaker bajar lentamente las escaleras sosteniendo su cuerpo...

Supo que su hermano estaba muerto.

Undertaker pasa a su lado como si no lo viera. Como si no fuera importante. Astre no está acostumbrado a ser ignorado. En toda su vida, siempre se han dirigido a él con admiración, con deferencia, con respeto, incluso con temor. Siempre ha odiado la atención que las personas depositaban en él, pero es algo a lo que había tenido que acostumbrarse..

Sin embargo, la total y completa indiferencia, sobre todo del enterrador. Eso era algo nuevo...

Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en su rostro.

Comprende.

Hoy por hoy, asimilaba la verdadera naturaleza de los eventos. El telón se había levantado y ahora podía ver la totalidad de la obra. El juego no había cambiado sus reglas, sino que simplemente él nunca las había comprendido en primer lugar..

Undertaker cava un pozo en el jardín posterior de la mansión, a la sombra de los arboles, retirado de la vista. Lo hace en soledad. Los sirvientes, a excepción probablemente de Tanaka, aún no se han percatado de lo que ha sucedido. Él, por su parte, tampoco les ha informado. Se mantiene a una distancia prudencial. A pesar de tratarse de su hermano y de que también tendría el derecho de asistir a su entierro, prefiere hacerlo así. El Shinigami ha cuidado de él, ha permanecido a su lado al dar su último aliento. Ha hecho por Ciel, más de lo que él ha hecho como hermano. Merece ese momento de paz e intimidad.

Lo ve depositar el cuerpo envuelto en sábanas en la tierra y luego permanecer unos minutos junto a él. Le habla. No alcanza a oír lo que le dice con exactitud, pero se da a la idea. Probablemente esté pidiéndole perdón por los precarios arreglos funerarios. Él, que es un renombrado sepulturero en Londres, enterrando un cadáver sin más que una simple sábana, no es propio de sí..

Cuando Undertaker regresa a la mansión, su expresión aún permanece inescrutable. Al llegar a su altura, detiene sus pasos y le habla con aquella voz profunda y pausada que le ha oído en contadas ocasiones.

"Cuando estés dispuesto a escuchar, puedes entrar.."

Astre permanece unos segundos en el lugar asimilando sus palabras, para luego dirigirse a darle su último adiós a su hermano.

No está seguro de a que habitación debe dirigirse hasta que ve la puerta entreabierta del despacho. Entra sin anunciarse y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Él está sentado en un sofá cercano al gran ventanal que ilumina el lugar. Con un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica que no logra identificar en su mano y su cabeza inclinada hacia el paisaje exterior, su actitud parece relajada.

-Toma asiento, por favor. Puedes servirte lo que desees..-Dice haciendo un gesto con su mano libre señalando una pequeña mesita con bebidas.

Astre declina la invitación al tiempo que se sienta frente a él. La repentina amabilidad lo descoloca. Lo ha tomado por sorpresa el repentino cambio de actitud. Ha esperado el tono frío, desprovisto de emoción, que ha recibido de su parte en el exterior, un trato rudo, lleno de reproches, quizás hasta violencia..pero no.

Aun teniendo sobradas razones para guardarle rencor. Undertaker no vuelca su ira contra él..

En última instancia no podía evitar reconocer que sus hipótesis habían resultado falsas. El Shinigami podía ser culpable de muchas cosas..excepto de no haber amado con sinceridad a su hermano. No planeaba convertir a Ciel en una muñeca bizarra, no había tenido ningún enfermo plan que lo involucrara..

Su profunda desconfianza lo había llevado a convencer a Ciel de huir de él. Lo había preocupado, lo había hecho dudar de sus sentimientos..

Se obliga a tragar en seco al pensar la posibilidad de que tal vez, incluso, el estrés de sus revelaciones hayan acelerado su muerte..

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Undertaker responde a sus más íntimos temores.

\- Estuvo condenado desde el día en que puse esa sangre en él. Las infecciones pueden transmitirse de esa forma. Hasta un novato lo sabría. Pero no había tiempo de examinar las muestras, él perdía sangre y yo..

Detiene su discurso abruptamente. Ha comenzado a tener tintes desesperados y no quiere eso. La afilada sonrisa de Grell se cruza en su mente.

 _Lo sé, tienes razón..  
_  
No puede volver a ese lugar. Se lo ha prometido a ella, así que bebe un gran sorbo de su copa para tranquilizarse. El alcohol le quema la garganta. La desagradable sensación lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ya no importa ahora.-Concluye como si de algún modo él supiese que el otro también se culpaba por la muerte de Ciel y quisiera aliviar su carga con aquella revelación.

Astre medita al respecto. Una enfermedad. Una enfermedad mató a su hermano. Él no. Le agradaría pensar que se encuentra libre de culpas, sin embargo siente que eso conformaría una mentira.

Undertaker balancea la copa de un lado a otro en gesto ausente. La bebida recorre la cristalina superficie con monótona placidez. Astre lo estudia en silencio. No ha pasado por alto los vendajes que ahora cubren su cuello, pero opta por no preguntar al respecto. Intuye que es mejor dejar que el otro elija hasta dónde desea revelar. Por un largo lapso ninguno de los dos dice nada. Comienza a dudar acerca de si su reunión con el Shinigami va a llevarlo a comprender sus motivos detrás de sus actos cuando..

\- ¿Qué crees que sea más importante para un monarca?-La bebida detiene su vaivén.

Astre se sobresalta. La pregunta lo ha tomado desprevenido. Aún así pronto se repone, está a punto de responder pero pronto es interrumpido.

-No es el poder, ni las riquezas, ni la tradición como muchos podrían pensar. Al menos no, para un gran monarca. -La comisura de sus labios se eleva en una amplia sonrisa para luego desdibujarse poco a poco hasta convertirse en una mueca- Ella es una gran monarca...

El opresivo silencio que sigue a sus palabras lo obliga a hablar.

-Te refieres a su majestad, la reina Victoria.

Undertaker fija su vista en él de un modo tan abrupto que lo hace estremecerse. Como si de algún modo, la sola mención de ese nombre provocara un estado de alerta en el Shinigami.

-Oh si...Esa mujer. Era una jovencita cuando el peso de la corona británica recayó en ella pero yo la conocí antes. Mucho antes. Cuando su nombre estaba en la boca de sus padres como un deseo..-Por un segundo su expresión se vuelve soñadora con los recuerdos.- Era una niña inquieta que se enredaba en mis túnicas y quería jugar con mis relicarios. Siempre la regañaban por eso. Eran duros con ella. No le permitían demasiadas cosas, pero supongo que es así con todos los futuros reyes. Ni sus padres, ni sus abuelos tuvieron muchas libertades..

Ante la atónita mirada de Astre, se obliga a aclarar.

-Ah, si..tuve la ocasión de conocerlos a todos. Los Shinigamis de mi rango tenemos el deber de trabajar con la corona. Aunque solo unos pocos miembros de la familia real conocen nuestra verdadera naturaleza..

-De modo que tú también estuviste a su servicio..

Un chasqueo con la lengua frena sus precipitadas conclusiones.

-No lo vería de ese modo. Digamos que somos agentes o consejeros. Trabajamos en conjunto con los lideres de naciones para seguir un plan mayor. Es un trabajo tedioso a decir verdad. Demasiadas reuniones protocolares...-La copa vuelve a balancearse entre sus finos dedos y el alcohol retoma su camino recorriendo su superficie.- En fin, trabaje con tu reina hasta gran parte de su vida adulta, hasta mi retiro..

El joven no pasa por alto el apelativo "tu reina."Pero no se detiene en eso. Ha comenzado a hilar algunos cabos sueltos y necesita obtener sus respuestas.

-El asesinato de mi familia. La masacre de los Phantomhive. Esa fue la razón de tu deserción..

El rostro del Shinigami se contrae en una expresión de dolor. Nuevamente, los recuerdos amenazan con nublar su buen juicio. ¡No, debes ordenarte! Él necesita saber...

-Cuando Victoria creció fue necesario elegir un candidato que pudiera prolongar el legado de la corona. Como bien sabes, en los matrimonios reales, el afecto entre las partes no es una condición. A mi parecer deberían ser llamados contratos estratégicos y no matrimonios reales..Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue diferente. El príncipe Alberto era un nombre pronunciado con afecto y añoranza. Entonces supe que ellos integrarían el mínimo porcentaje de parejas reales que incluían el amor entre las partes...

Astre asiente en silencio. No se encontraba ajeno a todo eso. El amor de Victoria por el príncipe Alberto había sido bien conocido y admirado en todo el reino.

-Fui feliz por ella. Era una buena chica, lo merecía. Más tarde supe que ese amor sería mi ruina.

Recordaba con dolorosa claridad el día en que, sin saberlo, su mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Todo había empezado con una tos, un resfrío, nada grave. La feliz pareja no le había dado mucha importancia al asunto siguiendo con su ajetreada rutina de obligaciones. Él por su parte, sabía lo que se avecinaba de modo que había procurado mantener sus reservas al respecto. Su deber como Shinigami de alto rango se basaba en aconsejar, no en interferir..

Hasta que un día ella se había percatado de la verdad. Alberto ya no se recuperaría, de modo que en su desesperación había recurrido a él con la obvia petición.

"Por favor, salvalo"

Sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente. Ya era una mujer adulta cuando se había presentado frente a él y había pronunciado esa frase como un ruego de una niña. La cabeza de la nación más poderosa del mundo, estaba de rodillas rogándole piedad. Su interior se había conmovido ante tal despliegue de devoción.

\- Ella quiso que yo lo salvara. Creía que un Shinigami tenía el poder de mantenerla junto a su querido príncipe. Ciertamente me daba mucho crédito..

Le habría gustado con sinceridad haber podido prologar la vida de su amado. Sin embargo, el dar vida no estaba en sus manos..

 _Claro que no puedes ayudarme. Porque no hay nada vivo en ti. Porque nunca lo ha habido. Porque nunca lo habrá._ Aquella frase había sido el único reproche dirigido hacia su persona. Pero no le había dado gran importancia. La impotencia ante la muerte podía tornar crueles a las personas.

\- El día del funeral ella estaba muy silenciosa. Por cuestiones protocolares no le estaba permitido llorar en público, pero tampoco lo hacía en privado. El shock ante la perdida puede barrer todas las emociones. Sin embargo, no era la expresión de alguien que había perdido a un ser querido como pensé en un primer momento. Oh no, era la expresión de alguien que buscaba a quien culpar...

Undertaker apura el resto de la bebida. Su contenido se pierde entre sus labios. Su porte vuelve a tener cierto aire taciturno.

-Ella sabía de mi apego hacia los Phantonmhive. Estaba al tanto de mi amistad con Vincent, de mi cariño hacia sus jóvenes hijos..fue un grave error el no haber visto a tiempo lo que planeaba.

Astre se pone repentinamente de . Su majestad. Su reina. Siempre ella. Había sido su gran enemiga. Había estado detrás de la tragedia de su familia. Él, que había procurado mantener el trabajo de la familia con la corona, que había intentado aliviar sus temores y preocupaciones con sus misiones...

\- ¡Maldita!- Rara vez su vocabulario aristocrático formulaba esa clase de palabras, pero en esa ocasión no podía encontrar otra palabra para describirla.-Esa mujer, siempre esa mujer..-sus pasos le llevan en un paseo frenético por el despacho, ahora que sabe la verdad no puede mantenerse quieto, tanto tiempo perdido..

-¡Tú!-Se dirige al Shinigami que lo mira apaciblemente recargado en su silla.-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me explicaste todo esto al salir del Campania? ¿Por qué?¿Por qué? Las preguntas son como una nube de avispas en su mente.

\- ¿Acaso estabas dispuesto a escuchar?

El chico detiene abruptamente sus pasos. Lo observa perplejo.

-No, no lo estabas.-Se responde a sí mismo.-Al salir de aquella embarcación supe que mis palabras no tendrían efecto alguno en tí. Te sentías traicionado. Me creías tu enemigo. Créeme, sé como se siente eso, necesitabas tiempo..

Astre recuerda sus primeros días con él. Sus silencios. Su mirada dolida cuando lo había acusado de ser peor que el dueño de aquel circo que los había secuestrado. Con una punzada de culpa, se percata de la herida que sus palabras le habrían provocado..

No, es cierto. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Demasiadas traiciones tenían ese efecto..

-Es por eso que decidí que alcanzaras solo tus propias conclusiones..

El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre los dos como una presencia más. Ahora que todo estaba dicho, que ya no había verdades que descubrir, Astre tenía dificultades para definir cómo sentirse..

-Su reino.

Undertaker centra su atención en él. Parece desconcertado ante el repentino cambio de tema.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta "¿Qué es lo más importante para un monarca?" Siempre será su reino...Y es por eso que planeas destruirlo, así como ella destruyó lo que era más importante para tí.

Undertaker le sonríe, y ésta vez, es la sonrisa más sincera que le ha visto esbozar en mucho tiempo. El Shinigami eleva la copa vacía frente a él, en un ilusorio brindis.

En un instante Astre tiene la certeza de que hay fuerzas tan poderosas que los humanos no tienen comparación con ellas. Siempre lo ha sabido, con Sebastian y sus incursiones era imposible no dar cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, cuando ese día ve al Shinigami, no puede evitar sentirse infinitamente pequeño.

Undertaker es muerte. No es un Shinigami más, es alguien más antiguo, más fuerte, más que cualquier demonio, quizá más que los ángeles de Dios.

Mientras lo vé no puede reprimir el peso de su culpa. Sus equivocaciones lo han llevado una y otra vez por caminos errados. Él, que siempre se había creído el rey en aquel imaginario tablero de ajedrez, que había movido influencias, que había dirigido la vida de las personas como sus herramientas...no era más que el peón de alguien más.

Astre se coloca frente a Undertaker e hinca una rodilla en el suelo. El Shinigami lo observa complacido, recargado sobre el sofá. Es un gesto que tantas otras veces le ha visto hacer a Sebastian...para el demonio, aquel gesto solo era un acto, una parodia de lealtad que duraría el tiempo que pudiera mantenerlo entretenido. En cambio, para él, ese día el postrarse frente al enterrador indicaba otra cosa..

Finalmente, ha alcanzado la conclusión de que ese juego, aún misterioso para él, tiene dos participantes que han sido los verdaderos titiriteros tras bambalinas.

Un rey y una reina claramente definidos...

Y él ya ha elegido a quien seguir.

Fin

* * *

A: Bien, al fin he podido postear el final. Mil perdones por la tardanza en actualizar pero como solemos decir, "la vida se interpuso." Mil gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron este fic, que se tomaron el trabajo de comentar y de agregarlo a favoritos. Estan en mi corazoncito!

Espero, sinceramente que te haya agradado "Mariseverus," se que me he demorado, y que no ha sido el fic más convencional del mundo pero bueno, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
